The Next Generation
by MisunderstoodPitBullLover
Summary: "I thought being a ninja was the hardest job, but I think any S rank mission would be easier than being a parent." Pairs- NaruHina SasuSaku ShikaTema ChoIno NejiTen KibaOC
1. Couples & Kids

**Couples & Kids**

_This has been updated!_

_._

**Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki-**

Rini 5- Her hair is blue like her mother's but a couple shades lighter in color and brighter, cut into a short bob with a zigzag part with bangs that cover her forehead and pale blue eyes that hold the Byakugan. She wears a feminine white tank top with a lavender jacket with the Uzumaki symbol, blank pants and blue sandals.

Kari 3- Shoulder length blonde hair with an orange bow tied on the left side of her head. Her pale grey eyes also hold the Byakugan's power. She sports an spaghetti strapped white dress with orange trim and matching leggings, black sandals.

Kyo 1- He has spiky blue hair and bright blue eyes, which do not hold the Byakugan. He wears a black shirt with the Uzumaki sysmbol and orange pants and black sandals.

**Kiba and Kanna (Con-na) Inuzuka-**

Kanna came to the Leaf Village as a war refugee. Her home was taken over and burned to the ground with many civilians still inside. While she is not a ninja, she has a quite a temper and is a strong independent woman. She has long brown hair pulled into a loose braid over her shoulder and purple eyes. She wears a plain tan dress that falls to her ankles.

Amaya 2- She has tanned skin, messy brown hair that is in a pixie cut that's pulled into an equally messy side ponytail, with long bangs. She had purple eyes and canine teeth with the Inuzuka red triangular marks on each cheek. She wears a long fishnet-like shirt that goes slightly past her knees, and red pants. She has a cream colored dog named Ah-Un

Koga 8months- He is a mini version of his father in both looks and personality. He wears a grey shirt with the Inuzuka symbol and black pants.

Kanna is five months pregnant with their next child another girl.

**Choji and Ino Akimichi-**

Ino is three months pregnant with their first child, after a year of marriage. It's a boy.

**Shikamaru and Temari Nara-**

Arisa 3- She has blue eyes and blonde hair that is pulled into to spike buns. She wears a lime-green dress with a red sash tied around her waist with a big bow on the back, fishnet on both claves to just below the knees.

**Neji and Tenten Hyuga-**

Kenji 1- He has long dark brown hair that is pulled into a ponytail (like Neji's) and pale eyes, which hold the Byakugan. He wears khaki shirt and black pants.

**Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha- **

Takuya 7- He has Sasuke's dark blue almost black hair and onyx eyes. He wears a black shirt with the Uchiha fan on his back with white pants.

Ryu 6- He has dark blue hair as well but it shaggier. He has hunter green eyes. He wears a blue shirt that has the Uchiha symbol and black pants.

Saki 3- She has her mother's medium length bubblegum pink hair parted to the right side and face length bangs she pulls across her (abnormally large) forehead held back with a butterfly pin and onyx eyes. She wears a long sleeved blue sweater dress and black knee length socks.


	2. Uzumaki Escape Toddler Verson

The Hokage had his head bent of his paperwork, which seemed to be endless. There was a thump on the door, "Come in," Naruto said not looking up from his paperwork but nobody enter there was just another thumping noise. "Come in," Naruto repeated louder thinking they hadn't heard the first time. He heard another couple thumps in succession. "What the..?" Naruto said finally pushing himself out of his chair. The thumps didn't stop. He swung the door open and couldn't help but laugh.

He smiled as he kneeled down. "What are you doing up here Kyo?" The little boys blue eyes flew up to met his fathers. Kyo had been with his mother but getting impatient and wanting to see his father he had headed to wear her knew his father's office was located. The stairs had been a challenge for the boy he had only just learned to walk by himself but it was the door knob that seemed impossible he just couldn't reach even on his toes. He giggled happily anyways he had made it.

"Dada," Naruto smiled kneeling down and opening his arms to his son who stumbled into them.

A realization hit him, "How did you get up here anyway?" The child in question just giggled. Naruto walked back over to his desk sitting down in his chair resting Kyo in his lap. He listened to his son babble on, content to enjoy the break in paperwork.

It wasn't long, broken by an actual knock on the door. "Come in," Three male Jonin walked in.

"Hokage, we have finished are mission." Aoi said, they were all kneeling in respect to Naruto. "We have captured Izo and brought him to the interrogating chambers." They all stood back up the same time. They were surprised to see Kyo sitting on Naruto's lap, but said nothing. Naruto was always a strange one and seemed to make up his own rules. It was hard to believe he was such a deadly ninja, one that had helped rid the world of the Akatsuki, with a one year old pulling on his hair.

"Good, see if Kurenai Yuhi can integrate him." Naruto said wrapping his arm more firmly around Kyo and prying the piece of his blonde hair out of his son's fist. But before he could dismiss them, the door flew back open.

Kiba Inuzuka casually strolled through the door with Akamaru at his side. "Oi, Naruto!" Kiba called out. The other Jonin were shocked at the disrespect that the Inuzuka was showing. Naruto on the other hand smiled at one of his friends from the Rookie Nine. Kyo let out a garbled gurgle bouncing on his father's lap, happy to see his uncle for the first time in weeks . "Oh, and Kyo? Naruto what's the pup doing here?" Kiba asked leaning back on his heels.

"Ah? Oh, I found him trying to break in here." Naruto said, ruffling the child's hair his spiky blue locks fly about his head.

"Does Hinata know? She's probably freaking out." Naruto's eyes got wide. He hadn't even thought about that! Hinata would be so mad if she found out while she was worried sick about her youngest child and Naruto was using as a distraction from his paperwork.

"She's going to kill me! I'll have to find her after I finish this!" Kiba turned just noticing the Jonin's presence for the first time.

"Oh," After a second of silence. "Well I'm just here to tell you that I'm done with missions until Kanna has the baby."

"She five months already?" It seemed like Kiba had just announced that Kanna was pregnant again with smug smile on his face.

"Yeah," Kiba had started his rule about not taking missions after Kanna months along because when she was pregnant with Amaya, their first, she had complications and was put on bed rest for a few weeks. She was apparently putting herself under too much stress and needed to get some sleep. Kiba had come back to find her in the hospital and freaked out, even when Sakura had assured him that she was fine, and just need to take it easy. It seemed that Kanna and Kiba had to very different interpretations of 'taking it easy'. To Kanna it meant resting more frequently throughout her day, which was Sakura's recommendation. Kiba, on the other hand, immediate response was to not let Kanna do anything, and it annoyed her greatly causing a good number of fights between the two. Most thought that Kiba was being paranoid including Naruto until months later when something similar had happened to Hinata during her pregnancy with Kyo.

"Are you guys still going to come to the reunion this week?" The reunion was something the old Rookie Nine did once a year. Even though they saw each other on a pretty regular bases it was nice to have a day of reminiscing, drinking sake, and letting their kids ware each other out.

"Yeah, we will be there." Kiba said dropping a stack of papers on Naruto already clutter desk. "I'll see you then. Bye kiddo," Kiba said messing up Kyo's already unruly blue locks. Kyo giggled happily waving. As Kiba was heading to the door Naruto called back out to him.

"Oi, Kiba do you mind telling Hinata I have this little troublemaker on your way out?" Naruto hoped that if Kiba told her he wouldn't get into as much trouble. Well, he could only hope.

"Yeah sure," Kiba lifted his hand in gesture of goodbye. Naruto readjusted Kyo more comfortably on his lap. A throat being cleared brought the blonde's attention back to the three men.

"Oh, yeah sorry, you're dismissed."

**Nara House**

Shikamaru looked up at his usually loud and demanding wife. She was strangely quiet today and this fact worried him. Arisa was eating quietly; her blonde hair was laying untidily on her forehead and shoulders. Her brown eyes circled the room with Shikmaru's 'what a drag' look in her eyes. Arisa pushed her blonde hair back just for it to fall back into her face. There was an increase in charka level and Shikamaru looked up just as other Jonin appeared leaving a trail of smoke.

"Nara, Shikamaru?" The Nara nodded, his attention was still on his wife. "The Hokage would like to speak to you a mission has come up," The Jonin noticing his didn't really have the man's attention continued. "The Hokage asked for you specifically." The Jonin pulled a scroll out of his flask jacket.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, rolling the scroll back up. He pushed himself out of the chair, "Temari," Finally catching the blonde's attention, "This is urgent," He said in a bored voice. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Temari assured but this only made him feel more uneasy. Normally the fiery blonde would snap that she could take care of herself just fine and that nobody needed to worry about her. He grabbed his Jonin vest off the back of the chair pulling it on. He turned kissing Temari hoping for her to say something. She didn't. Sighing Shikamaru turned toward Arisa who wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her cheek.

"Be good," The young girl nodded, leaning up on her knees and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Be safe daddy!" He smiled, smoothing down her blonde locks. They always said the same thing to each other before he left on a mission. He never imagined this bond, the one between a father and his daughter. It was so different then what he had experienced with his dad, being a boy. He walked over to the other Jonin and they disappeared together in smoke.

Temari let out a breath before clearing the table and putting the dishes in the sink, turning on the water to let them soak. "Alright, let's get ready."

"Where are we going?" Arisa asked lazily, picking at the table cloth.

"To see Sakura," She turned off the sink, drying her hands on a towel. Temari walked behind the chair her skilled pulled half of Arisa hair up into it ponytail before doing the same to the other half.

"Why?" Arisa asked curiously as she pulled on her blue sandals.

"I need to talk to her."

"About what?" Temari gave her a look and Arisa immediately stopped asking questions. She knew that look, her mother was getting irritated and didn't want to get in trouble. But it did pip her curiosity and she knew if she waited long enough she would eventually get the answers she desired anyways. It didn't take long to get to the hospital where Sakura worked. Temari lead the way to Sakura's office Arisa fallowing sluggishly some feet behind her. She lightly rapped on the frame of the open door.

"Temari, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked closing a file on the desk as another pink haired girl ran into the room. Three year old Saki skipped into the room, carrying a stack of files so high that she couldn't see over them. Sakura laughed turning to taking the stack of files from her. "Thank you, sweetie." Saki smiled happily before noticing Arisa and smiling even bigger. She rushed over to her friend.

"Why don't you girls go play in the waiting room while we talk?" Sakura suggested. Saki talked eagerly as they walked out of the room together. "What's wrong Temari?" Sakura asked. Over the years of living in Kohona Temari had become close with the rookie nine especially the young medic.

"I think I'm pregnant," Temari said bluntly. Sakura raised an eyebrow. She didn't say anything as she handed her a pregnancy test gesturing to a bathroom.


	3. Like Father, Like Daughter

Kiba smirked as he watched his old teammate. Hinata looked worried as she rushed around the hall obviously looking for something, or someone.

Kyo, like his father, has never been one to stay put and always somehow managing to sneak away when anybody turned their back, even if it was just for a second. Kiba smiled as Hinata did a familiar hand gesture; pushing her two index fingers together in her old nervous habit. He hadn't seen much of it in years. Kiba had to admit, Naruto had done much for once shy Hyuga's confidence.

But in Kiba's eyes she would always be the timid girl he knew and loved. Shino and her were a part of his family. Hinata was like a little sister that he had to watch out for. Nobody was allowed to mess with her, except him of course.

"Oi, Hinata!" Kiba said as he walked up to her highly amused. Hinata turned, she look anxious. "Are you looking something?" He teased, smiling showing his canine teeth.

"Kiba, have you-"

"He somehow wondered to Naruto's office," Kiba answered cutting her off, "That pup sure is a wild one." Hinata smiled and let her hands drop and the tension disappeared from her shoulders.

She smiled, her eyes brightening, "Yes he is, just like his father." Her eyes glazed over slightly, before snapping out of her reminiscences. Her pale eyes flashed to the clock, "Oh, I'm sorry Kiba I wish I had time to talk but I have a lot to do before seeing my father tonight."

"That's ok, I gotta get going too. Kanna hasn't been feeling up to power lately and I don't like leaving her alone for long." Akamaru barked in agreement.

**Konoha Hospital- Sakura's Office**

Sakura looked at the pregnancy then at Temari. "Positive,"

Temari didn't say anything as she took a deep breath. "You don't seem very happy," Sakura frowned sitting down next to her friend. Even though her pregnancy with Takuya and Ryu had been accidental and not at the best time, she had been ecstatic. Most women were. Her reaction was honestly that last thing Sakura anticipated. "What's wrong Temari?"

"It's nothing, I just didn't expect this." She shook her head pressing her lips together tightly. She seemed to be having an inward battle, her blue eyes locked on the plain white wash walls.

"Are you ok?" The pink haired medic placed what was meant to be a comforting hand on Temari's arm but the woman instead tensed at her touch.

"I'm fine," Temari could see the cynical expression the medic wore and continued, "I just wonder how Shikamaru is going to react. We weren't planning on having another child..."

"I'm sure he'll be happy, and you should be too Temari." Before Sakura could continue her questioning Saki walked in Arisa in step with her, telling her that a nurse wanted to see her.

"What's wrong mom?" Arisa noticed the tightness of her jaw and her lips press into a firm line, a sure sign that she was agitated. That with her mother's quietness proved to her without a doubt that something was off.

"Nothing, everything's fine." Temari pushing Arisa bangs out of her face absentmindedly, "It's time to go, Sakura has things to do, and we've taken up enough of her time. Besides we have stuff to do."

"What a drag," Arisa muttered dragging her feet as she walked over to say goodbye to Saki. Temari couldn't help but smile, shaking her head. Sometimes it scared her how much Arisa acted like her father. If the two of them were ever left to their own devices nothing would ever get done.

"Bye Sakura and thank you for seeing me on such short notice." Temari said her back to the Uchiha.

"It was no problem," Sakura replied watching the blonde leave apprehensively. Saki called out an enthusiastic goodbye to Arisa. Then she turned giving her mother a big smile. "Now what momma?"

**Hokage Tower**

Hinata walked into her husband's office and couldn't help but smile at the site that greeted her. Kyo was sitting on Naruto's lap with the Hokage hat on, but it was at three sizes too big and covered most of his face. "Hinata,"

"Ma!" Kyo pushed the hat off of his head and sprung off Naruto's lap and half ran half tripped into Hinata's arms. Naruto grinned as he watched them.

"I can't believe you ran off by yourself again Kyo!" She scolded but the young boy just laughed pleased with himself. "And don't think your off the hook for not coming and finding me the second he came up here!" Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his lap making her collapse into his lap. Naruto pressed his nose on her shoulder smelling her long blue locks.

"I was going to but I got interrupted by a team reporting back." The blonde nervously scratched the back of his head. Hinata pressed her lips together, not really believing him. Then shook her head.

"Shouldn't you be doing paperwork? Kagura told me that you were almost a month behind." She scolded halfheartedly as she unconsciously leaned into his embrace.

Naruto sighed nudging her skin with his nose. "But Hinata, this is so much better then paperwork." He whispered kissing her neck; she moaned her mind going blissfully blank. It took her a couple seconds to regain control of her body, pushing herself out of his lap before the task became impossible.

"I-I have to pick up Kari and Rini up, Tenten said she could only watch them for a couple hours and I still have to talk to my father." She stuttered.

"Do you want me to watch Kyo?" Naruto asked hopefully, looking for any excuse to not have to do his paperwork and spending time with his son would only be a plus.

"See you in a little while Naruto."

**Inuzuka House**

Kiba walked into the house Akamaru at his side. Koga, his unruly son, ran into the room covered head to toe in some unknown substance. "What did you get into this time, Koga?" Kiba shook his head as he kneeled down wrapping his arms around the boy. Koga instantly tried to squirm his way out of his father's arms to continue you to wreak havoc.

"Daddy!" A voice squealed jumping onto his back wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled, he might have only been gone a week but damn he miss this.

"Amaya," He let go of Koga who shot off fast enough to put Lee to shame. Kiba smirked dropping her onto the couch. The little brunette let out a shriek of delight. She rolled over onto her back laughing. Ah-Un barked on the floor near the edge of the couch. Kiba laughed messing up her uncontrollable brown tresses. "Where's mom?" She pointed down the hall.

Kiba walked down the hall, smelling before actually seeing his wife emptying her stomach into the toilet. He hurried over to her pulling her light brown hair out of her face, rubbing her back. "You ok?" He asked, knowing it was a little late for her to be having morning sickness.

"I'm fine," She assured him, taking a drink of water and swishing it around before spitting into the toilet then flushing. "I don't understand why they call it morning sickness if it can happen all day and night." Her purple eyes went up to his as she leaned against the sink, smoothing out her dress.

"Maybe we should go see Sakura?"

"No, Sakura has enough to deal with." She could see him about to object so she continued, "And most likely she just didn't like what I had to eat." Kanna said caressing her large abdomen.

"Are you sure?"

Kanna wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in his sent, "Yes." He placed his hand over hers as she started stroking his long hair. She leaned closer kiss just underneath his ear before whispering, "You need a haircut."


	4. Guess What Dad!

**Hyuga Branch House-**

Tenten smiled as she watched the Hyuga children interact. It seemed almost strange, given that Neji and Hinata had such a bad past. Kari twirled around happily oblivious to where she was going and tripped taking an unexpected Rini down on the floor with her. Kenji walked over, thinking it was a game, and hopped onto the pile as well, making the girls groan in pain before all of them burst into giggle fits.

Tenten muffled a laugh of her own, silently thankful that Hinata had decided to keep Kyo with her. It was hectic enough without the little Naruto in training. Kenji walked over to her saying some gibberish she couldn't really understand. It was odd that even though her son _looked_ just like Neji, he _acted_ nothing like him.

_Neji._

When she had gotten pregnant she thought that Neji might have a little trouble getting into the father role, she would admit that. She had even talked to Sakura about. She had the same worry when she was pregnant with her first, Takuya, but as it would turn out Sasuke was, surprisingly, a natural- not that he didn't have his moments. That had calmed her slightly hoping that Neji would also surprise her. Unfortunately, that wasn't how it turned out.

Even now Neji didn't seem to be comfortable with being alone with Kenji and in return Kenji had become quite awkward in Neji's presence. He would go quiet and then just stand still waiting until his father left the room before become the rambunctious toddler he always was. It was frustrating. Tenten had refrained from saying anything to Neji yet, but it looked like she was finally going to have to. She couldn't put it off any more. She had already put it off for far too long.

"Tenten are you ok?" Tenten snapped out of her thoughts looking up at Hinata who was giving her a concerned look.

"Oh, Hinata…" The weapon specialist gave her a feeble smile, "I'm fine… I just got lost in thought for a second." She inwardly cursed; she hadn't even heard the younger girl enter, and she called herself a Kunoichi.

Hinata sat down next to her, turning to watch the kids as well. Kyo had somehow managed to tackle Kenji and they were now laughing on the floor. "Are you sure?" She asked her eyes not straying from the sight in front of her.

"Did Naruto ever have trouble connecting to Kyo?" Hinata turned to face her, a little taken aback with the question. When Tenten saw the look on her friend's face she knew she taken it the wrong way. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that Hinata." She said looking down, "I know that Naruto loves Kyo and I didn't mean that he wouldn't because of the….problems you had." Tenten whispered biting down on her lower lip. Then it all just spilled out, everything about her concern with Neji and Kenji's relationship or lack thereof and once she started she couldn't seem to stop.

"Well, to answer your question, yes."Hinata took a sip of the tea that Tenten had made near the beginning of the conversation as they sat at the kitchen table. Tenten turned giving the young heiress her complete attention, "But it wasn't with Kyo." Hinata had a soft smile on her lips, setting the cup down gently seemingly lost in thought. "It was with Rini. Naruto was so excited all through my pregnancy. But when I finally had her, he started acting strange. He didn't want to hold her and when he did it wasn't for long. But at the same time he would watched her all the time, even when she was sleeping, with this astonish look on his face. I was confused to say the least." Hinata shook her head, "So after almost a week I finally asked him what was going on. He tried to deny that anything was wrong but we both knew better. Then after a while of prodding he finally told me. He said he was afraid."

"Yeah, the man who faced and killed the Akatsuki was terrified by our week old daughter." She rolled her eyes, "I didn't understand at first…but he admitted that he was afraid if he touched her, he'd break her. Then he tried to make me understand by comparing her to ramen, which to this day I _still don't_ understand." Tenten laughed, Naruto was definitely one of a kind. "My point is, you should really just talk to Neji about this. That's the only way you're really going to know." Tenten nodded lost in thought as she twirled the kunai in her hand in an age-old habit.

Hinata eyes strayed to the clock, "It's nine-thirty already!" Tenten's brown eyes also shift over to the clock. Hinata was just supposed to pick the kids up but she had ended up staying almost two and a half hours. "I was supposes to put Kenji to bed and hours ago."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Hinata gestured into the living room. Tenten walked over to her and smiled, all four children where fast asleep, laying cuddled up on the floor. "There so cute."

"Yeah, especially when their sleeping." Both women giggled. Then they started the process of untangling the children. Kari was curled up sideways her head resting on Rini's stomach. Rini had on arm behind her head and she was leaning into her curved elbow, her other arm on Kyo's back. Kyo was laying on his stomach with Kenji's legs thrown over his.

"I'm sorry for keeping you so late Hinata." Tenten pulled Kenji into her arms. He groaned in protest but otherwise stayed asleep.

"It's okay, I'm happy to listen whenever you need to talk." Hinata whispered as she eased Kyo to her chest, his blue hair tickling her neck.

"Thank you. Do you want me to wake the girls for you?" Hinata just shook her head, making a one-handed sign mumbling "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Two Hinata replicas appeared and each leaned down and picked up one of the girls.

**Uzumaki House**

Naruto sensed his wife's chakra and walked into living room just as she and her Clones were entering. He took Rini form one of the Hinata Clones which took a couple steps back before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

"How did I manage to beat you home, ne Hinata?" Naruto asked lying on his back on their bed as she got changed. The kids were now tucked into their beds and fast asleep. They had worn each other out. Hinata came out in one of his old black fishnet undershirts that came down to mid thigh. Naruto's sat up a little straighter as he eyes wandered her body as she let her hair out of its bun and brushed her long hair out. The locks came down to her waist now, the longest her hair had ever been.

"Tenten need to talk and we sort of lost track of time." Hinata set her brush down on the table before climbing into bed. Naruto turned his body towards her. He pushed back the lock of hair that framed her face behind her ear cupping her cheek. Hinata closed her eyes leaning into his touch. He leaned forward pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. It rapidly became more passionate and hungry. She moved over him straddling his waist. His hands moved under her shirt running up her back bring the worn material with it. It wasn't long after that his old shirt found its way on the floor along with other various items of clothing.

**Uchiha Residence**

Sakura fell into her bed with a soft thump. It had been a long day. After Temari had left, an ANBU team had come to the hospital, all of them injured and two of them in critical condition. And of course it was the day they were short staffed because they had sent their experienced Medic Nin to a neighboring village who had been, for some unknown reason, attacked. So she had been ordering around a bunch of nurses and newbie Medics around as she ran from one room to another, using up not only her chakra supply, but her patience and energy. She had been almost two hours late to pick the boys up from the academy. And to think she had decide to become a full time medic to make it easier to be home with the kids. Well, it was a nice thought. When they got home and she finally made dinner, they all ate as she tried to keep herself awake and aware enough to continue normal dinner conversation.

Then she had to put Saki to bed, who complained that her brothers got to stay up later than she did. When she finally got her settled down and was just about to fall asleep the obnoxious beeping of the fire alarms started going off, successful waking the young girl back up, and the smell of smoke filtered through the house.

Takuya had been trying to help Ryu with his fireball Justu so that he could also wear the Uchiha fan. Sakura wanted to be mad, really she did. It was impossible however, with Ryu grinning happily from finally executing the Justu successfully for the first time. It would have been a waste of what little energy she had left anyway. She had merely opened the windows to release the smoke, congratulated Ryu with a smile, and sent both boys to get ready for bed.

To top it off Sakura hadn't been sleeping well. After spending so many nights curled up in Sasuke's arms it made it difficult to sleep without him. She closed her eyes. She knew she should get up and change but she could find the energy to open her eyes let alone get out of bed.

XXX

Sakura woke up what seemed like seconds later, by the presence of somebody in her room, behind her. The chakra was too strong to be one of the kids. She reached underneath the mattress slowly, feeling the Kunai she had stored there. Gripping the handle she pulled it out, pushing herself up, spinning around in one swift motion to pierce the intruder. A cool hand grabbed her wrist almost effortlessly, pinning her down on the bed with his body weight, pressing down on her wrist forcing her to drop the Kunai.

"You're awful jumpy." A voice whispered in her ear making her shiver slightly.

"Sasuke," She murmured, relaxing into his hold. "You startled me."

"I hadn't noticed," He released her wrist, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You're not supposed to be home for another week. Why didn't you wake me?" She asked pushing her tired body up, leaning back on her arms for support, a motion Sasuke didn't miss.

"Your chakra level is very low." He got up removing his bloodstained shirt. She was about to object but he continued, "And seeing as you were so tired you couldn't even change." He said eyeing her clothes. Sakura felt a blush spread across her porcelain cheeks. Not only had she not changed, she hadn't even taken her hitai-ate off. He smirked knowing he had won. He climbed back onto the bed, in fresh clothes, and kissed her forehead, than lips. He reached behind her head untying the hitai-ate sliding it out of her pink hair. He pushed her down onto the bed kissing her with a need that had been building for weeks. He pushed down the strap of her undershirt so he could pepper soft kisses on her shoulder and neck. "I miss you, Sakura." He murmured into her soft skin. "Sakura?" Pulling back he found that the pink haired woman was fast asleep. He sighed, before letting out a soft chuckle, pushing her hair behind her ear. He pulled the covers back pulling Sakura into his arms as he cocooned the sheets around him. It looked like he was going to have to wait.

**Akimichi House**

Ino woke to her stomach throwing a fit. She groaned pushing herself upwards, rubbing her stomach. A wave of nausea overcame her. She slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom where she emptied her stomach. She flushed the toilet, resting her cheek against the porcelain. She was exhausted. She had been up most of the night with a stomach ache, and had thrown up more than she cared to remember.

Ino had taken care of many pregnant Kuniochi and civilians. She knew about morning sickness, cravings, mood swings, and whatnots of pregnancy but knowing about it was nothing like experiencing it. She had watched her friends go through their pregnancies, their stomach explaining with life and glowing more each day. They had never told her about the true harshness of caring a baby for nine months. She had come to find out that some pregnancies are just tougher than others. In fact Hinata always said she felt great during her pregnancies. She was even able to do her normal taijustu routine until she was about six months in, even went on to claim that it made her feel good to exercise. Ino on the other hand laughed at the idea. Exercising, she just wanted to be able to sleep through the night without her normal nausea.

Ino felt a large hand on her back that slowly began to rub circles in her sore muscles. The blonde turned to be met with Choji's concerned face. "Still not feeling good Ino?"

"No," She replied truthfully, "I think I'll go see Sakura later. She has to have picked up some sort of remedy for morning sickness." She forced herself up tiredly, and turned on the sink to brush her teeth.

"You should lie back down." Choji told her running his fingers through her tousled blonde locks. "You haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"Neither have you," Arms slid around her slender waist. She leaned back against his chest. Ino looked up at him apologetically in the mirror.

"I'm not pregnant. That stress on your body can't be good for the baby." Choji's hands moved to her rounding abdomen. He moved one of his hands moved down her side, her thigh, and in one swift movement picked her up bridal style. Ino would normally object, ranting that she was perfectly capable of walking herself but it felt nice and honestly she really didn't mind.

Choji gently set her down on their bed, lying down next to her. She twisted her body so that she could rest her head on his chest more comfortably her stomach pressing against his causing a small gap of space in between their bodies.

**Uchiha Residence **

Sasuke was awoken by light rhythmic tap of footsteps walking down the hall. He opened one eye, noticing that Sakura was still fast asleep next to him. He moved his body to see the clock, 4:47 glared back at him. Two and a half hours of sleep. One of the kids probably just had to use the bathroom. He closed his eye just to have both snap back open when he heard a distinct smash, the sound of liquid splashing, followed shortly by a surprised muffled voice.

Begrudgingly Sasuke pushed himself up, letting a sigh fall through his lips. He got out of bed, kicking the discard kunai with his foot upwards and catching it. He set it on top of the dresser as he walked by. He knew from personal experience not leave kunai lying around.

_Kunai + Kids = Not good. _

Enough said.

He pulled a shirt on as he walked out of room heading downstairs to the kitchen. The sight that greeted him made him stop in his tracks and stare for a moment stunned. The left side of the kitchen wall, which _was _painted a cream white color, was completely charred and what wasn't was stained with black ash.

"Dad," Sasuke's eyes flashed down to his Ryu, who ran up to him hugging his waist. "You're back!" He brought one arm around his son, still staring at the remains of his kitchen.

"Did your mother catch the house on fire when she was cooking again?" He asked pointing at the wall. _It wouldn't be the first time_, Sasuke thought with a chuckle. Sakura wasn't such a bad cook anymore but when they first moved in together he had had to put out quite a few fires. The kitchen had been redone at least three times before she had got the hang of it.

Sasuke was surprised when Ryu went quiet, shifting nervously in his arms, looking at the floor. "Ryu?"

The young boy laughed nervously, "Guess what dad? I finally did Fireball Justu."


	5. Konoha 11 Get Together

**Nara Residence**

"Shikamaru, hurry up we're going to be late!" Temari yelled, glaring up the stairs. "Lazy-ass," She continued under her breath.

"Mom, can you help me put this on?" Arisa had already pulled on her simple, light lime green dress that fell just above her knees, and her fishnet stockings, that rested on both calves and stopped just before her knees, but was holding a red sash up to her mother. She had already tried several futile attempts to put it on. Temari skillfully smoothed the sash around the young girl's waist before tying the end in a neat bow.

"Say thank you," A male voice chided from behind them. Shikamaru was leaning lazily against the stairwell, watching the exchange.

"Thank you," Arisa echoed turning to face her mother.

**Training Grounds**

When the Nara family arrived at the old training grounds almost everyone else was already there. "Arisa!" Saki yelled rushing over to the Nara family, smiling brightly. The young Uchiha girl was in her usual blue sweater dress, though today instead of leaving it down like she normal did, her hair was pulled up into a bun near the crown of her head, her normal butterfly pin holding back her bangs. "I was hoping you'd get here soon! Hi, Uncle Shikamaru, Aunt Temari." Saki said all in one breath. Saki continued talking to Arisa as she pulled the girl towards the river. Both girls slid off their sandals and stood in the cool water.

Shikamaru noticed that the Uchiha boys were rough-housing a couple yards away. The two boys were very close, you rarely saw one without the other. Most thought it had to do with their closeness in age, and while that was probably a factor, Shikamaru figured that it had more to do with that fact that Sasuke was doing everything in his power to keep a rivalry from springing up between the two. And if that was the case it seemed to be working. Shikamaru's eyes flashed back over to Ryu and noticed that the boy was now wearing the Uchiha fan on his shirt. Now it was going to be even more difficult to tell the two apart at a distance.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Choji waved from his spot on the bench, his arm around Ino who was sitting next to him, hand resting against her visible baby bump. Shikamaru led Temari to the table and started teasing Ino about her pregnant belly, narrowly avoiding her oncoming fist. Temari start talk to Sakura, hoping the medic wouldn't bring up the fact that she had been in to visit her the week before. Thankful Sakura seemed to take the hint and started talking about Ryu and how he managed to do the fireball Justu for the first time. How proud she was of him even if he did ruin their kitchen, but she had been meaning to redecorate anyways.

The Inuzuka's arrival was marked, sometime later; by Amaya running on all fours chasing Ah-Un. Her pixie cut brown hair was falling out of its side ponytail wildly around her face. Kiba and Kanna were holding hands walking to the group, Kanna shaking her head at her daughter , while Kiba laughed. Akamaru walked next to Kiba with Koga hanging out of him mouth by his grey shirt. Koga had been running off and Akamaru was tired of keeping track of him. The boy had stopped struggling awhile ago. Not because he was tired, Koga had endless energy. Kiba knew the second Akamaru set his feet on the floor the pup would be gone.

The Uzumaki family finally showed up just a few minutes after them. At this point the kids had all run off to play, except for Kenji who had fallen asleep in Tenten's lap. The girls were talking, and the men were starting to pour the sake.

Kari immediately took off towards the other girls, her blonde hair flying about. She didn't bother taking off her shoes as she jumped into the river splashing the other girls, which started a water fight. Rini turned to her father, who rested his hand on her head and pushed her in the direction her sister had just shot off to. The young girl fidgeted nervously but Naruto was already making his way over to the other adults. Hinata gave her oldest a soft smile nodding in the direction of the river. Kari yelled out to her sister and then Rini smiled and made her way over to them.

"It's about time you got here dobe." Sasuke took a drink of his sake. Hinata sat down next to Tenten, Kyo seeing his best friend leaned over pushed him. Hinata was about to scold him for being rude, but Kenji eyes opened and then him and Kyo were off like rockets to play in the grass a couple feet away. Hinata kept her eyes on them and she knew that Tenten was doing the same.

"Yeah, Naruto you're always late." Ino agreed, munching on some chips that Choji had brought. Her morning sickness had finally settled, leaving her feeling famished.

"Oi, that's not true! It wasn't even my fault this time!" Naruto pouted crossing his arms.

**XXX**

"Naruto have you completely lost your mind?" Sakura asked taken aback at his request.

"You're one of the best medics in the world Sakura, so it obvious that you should train some apprentices. Besides didn't you say that we're in dire need of more medics? I even remember you say you wanted some apprentices when we were teenagers!" Naruto nodded to himself as if that had won him the argument.

"Yes, but four or five apprentices? That's insane Naruto! Do you have any idea how much work teaching just one person medical ninjustu? Not too mention now I have children I have to look after and a hospital to run now that Tsunada left."

"Well I was planning on giving some to Ino too, but then got pregnant." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, before sliding the thick file filled with applicants across the table to her. Sakura's eye twitched, "Just think about it?" Sakura sighed but tucked the folder into her bag.

"Okay that's enough talk about work. This is supposed to be a fun day!" Tenten reminded them as she took a drink of Neji Sake. And the evening cared on with no more, or as little talk about ninja work as possible. They stayed until later then they normal would with the kids. It was way past their bedtimes, but the Sake had made everything more relax and the company was good, even if arguments were unavoidable.

"Guys, we're going to go." Tenten told the group as she rocked Kenji back and forth in her arms.

"Yeah, we're gonna head out too. I think it's time to get the kids to bed, all of them." Kanna gestured to a clearly wasted Kiba. Kanna was leaning down to try to get Kiba up when Lee's voice stopped her.

"Please Kanna, let me help you get Kiba back to your house." Kanna agreed knowing that she would never make it dragging him back by herself at five months pregnant. Akamaru walked over to them, he had Koga on his back asleep, while Amaya and Ah-Un walked sleepily next to him.

The others agreed it was getting late and started gathering their kids and heading home.

**Uchiha House **

Sakura had the file with the applicants spread over her desk. "So are you going to do it?"

"Even if I wanted to…"

"Do you?" Sasuke asked pulling his shirt over his shoulders and tossing it into the laundry.

"I can't." The pink hair medic started shifting the papers into a pile.

"That's not what I asked." Sasuke moved over to the desk leaning against it. "Do you want to?" Sakura made the mistake of looking into his piercing onyx eyes. She turned back forward but could still feel his intense gaze. She gave the slightest inclination of her head.

"But I just don't have the time. I work late hours already. Saki pretty much lives in the hospital already. I mean, she knows all the nurse and some of the patients by name. If she was in the academy that would be different but she still has two years-"She rambled in one breath but stopped when she felt Sasuke's hand on her shoulder.

"We could get a nanny." The idea was immediately shot down.

"I'm not letting a stranger raise our daughter. It wouldn't be fair." It was quiet for a moment before Sakura started shifting the papers again pushing them into the file. Sasuke grabbed her stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Then leaned forward and grabbed the paper she had been favoring.

"Akira Bishoujo," His eyes scanning the paper. "She sounds a lot like you," Sakura took the paper from his hands putting back in the folder. "We could make it work. Naruto's right you want this."

"You're right Sasuke, I want to! I want to ever since Tsunade told me about the lack of med-nin!" Sakura started grabbing her night clothes. "You tell me how we could make it work and I'll do it, ok?" Sakura called over her shoulder heading to the bathroom to shower. Sasuke knew that Sakura was just trying to make a point but that just made him more eager to prove her wrong. If she thought he was giving up, she was wrong.


	6. Papa Haruno

**Haruno Residence**

"Are you sure you don't mind watching Saki, dad?" Sakura asked for the millionth time, her emerald eyes searching her father's matching pair. When Sasuke had suggested Saki staying at her father's while she was working, she had been hesitant. She didn't want to put too much pressure on her father. When her mother, Nariko Haruno, died a couple years back, her dad had started acting strange. It was like he was back in The Land of Iron. A hard Samurai that need nothing and nobody.

"I'm sure, Sakura." Kaemon told his daughter once again. "You better go before you're late." He said sternly. She felt like a teen all over again. Sakura smiled though nodding. She leaned down to her daughter's height and kissed her hair.

"Be good for you grandpa, Saki."

**Hokage Tower**

"Here," Naruto dropped a file in front of Shikamaru, "Technically I'm not suppose to give this to you until the council approves it but, they take so long to do everything." Naruto waved his hand dismissively.

**Team 10**

**Jonin Sensei- Nara, Shikamaru**

**Students (Genin)-**

**Ito, Eiji**

**Sato, Susumu**

**Yuhi, Akane**

As Shikamaru continued to shuffle through the papers, there were test scores, their basic strengths and weaknesses. He would finally get to be a good Sensei to Akane just like Asuma was to him.

**Haruno Residence**

Saki walked upstairs, she loved her Papa Haruno really she did but it didn't mean she wanted to spend every day her mother worked here. To be bluntly honest, it was boring. Why couldn't she just go to the academy like her brothers? Saki used the bathroom and washed her hands. She was about to head back downstairs when she noticed one of the doors opened just a crack. Curiosity getting the best of the three year old she pushed the door opened just far enough for her to see in.

"Whoa," She gasped in wonder. It was like she had opened up a door to the past. The average sized room (Sakura's old room), was filled with old knickknacks, Samurai armor, daggers, swords of all shapes and sizes, wakizashis, tantos, kamas, kusarigamas, manrikigusari, various other weapons, pictures, and scrolls, tons and tons of scrolls; she silently wondered if her mother had read all of them and that was why she was so smart. Saki didn't know what many of the weapons were or what they did. The only one she knew with certainty was the sword with a long slender curved single edged blade that was leaning against a bookcase, it was a katana. She knew because her father had a similar looking sword in his and mama's room near their bed. Her dad never used it and they weren't supposed to touch it.

She quietly walked over to this one; it was as tall as she was if not taller. She sat down pulling the sheath onto her lap. The pink haired three year old slowly pulled the blade out watching as her reflection sparkle. She turned the blade slightly watching her reflection move. She started twisting the blade more seeing that she could look anywhere just by turning the blade; she moved it father down and saw her Papa. She gasped nearly dropping the weapon.

**Konoha Hospital**

Sakura looked at the ten people before her. She had immediately discarded five of the fifteen applicants- had Naruto even looked at their chakra control? They all wanted to be taught but she knew she would have to choose only two or three of them. She scanned the room there were six girls and four boys. She could hear them whispering to each other. Things like "She was Tsunade apprentice; it even said that she surpassed her." And "Yeah, I heard that she was one of the go-to medic-nins of Fourth Shinobi World War, and she was only sixteen!" It had been years since the war had ended but people still stopped and stared in awe of her and the rest of Konoha eleven. It was still strange that a bunch of people saw her as some type of hero.

"Alright, let's get started." Sakura said, and the room instantly went quiet, their attention undivided. She waved her hand beckoning them to follow her down the hallway.

**Haruno Residence**

Saki nervously watched her Papa, was he going to be mad? After a few moments she noticed the look on his face wasn't stern or angry, he seemed amused. "Do you know what that weapon is called?" Kaemon asked easing down to the floor crossing his legs.

"It's a katana, right?" Saki asked uncertainly looking back down at the sword. He nodded smiling. "Daddy has one too." Kaemon held back his distaste. It's not that he hated the Uchiha, what happened to his family was tragic, but that didn't mean he wanted his only daughter to marry him either. He knew Sasuke was taking care of her and if he wasn't they hid it miraculously and the Uchiha would be as good is dead as soon he found out, sharingan be damned.

"Papa," He looked down at his granddaughter, "Why do you have so many weapons? Ninja don't have this many, do they?" For a split second Kaemon swore he saw his daughter looking expectantly up at him waiting for him to answer one of her many questions. He shook the memory from his head looking at Saki.

"No, ninja sometimes use weapons but they depend mostly on chakra and jutsu. But for a Samurai, yes, it normal to have many weapons."

"Samurai?" Saki repeated the unfamiliar word. "What's a Samurai?" Kaemon smiled down at her, holding his hand out for the weapon. Saki sheathed it trying her best to hand the sword to him but it was difficult, not because of the weight but the height. He took it from her with ease unsheathing it and holding it in his fighting stance.

"Samurais," He said moving fluidly into his next move, "are the guardians and military power of the Land of Iron. They use weapons, mostly swords, in battle. This one is my main sword, The Tenkazeki." Saki watched in awe as her Papa continued to go through the motions of routines that had been pounded into his head since childhood.

"Land of Iron? Where is that?" He sheathed his sword, and looked for a map in the clustered room. He sat down next to her cross legged on the floor unfolding a map and showing her where it was.

"The Land of Iron is where I grew up. That is when the Haruno clan lives. I was trained to be a Samurai by my father along with my two brothers." He pointed picture of his family and Saki's gaze followed his finger. A motherly looking woman was standing next to a stern man with a mustache in front of them where three boys in their youth. The boy he was pointing to was the youngest, only about five, with shoulder length black hair pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck in a fighting stance holding a wooden sword. She looked up at her grandfather. His hair was cut short now and it was all grey, he also had a mustache and beard that was equally grey.

"That was you Papa?" She asked looking back at the worn picture.

"I was much younger back then." He said rubbing his beard. "It was tradition for fathers to teach their children the bushido, or the way of the warrior." He said his eyes filled with memories of a land miles away covered in snow. He could almost feel the chill of snow on his face.

"Why didn't you teach mama then?"

"Your mother never really any good with swords and didn't really have any interest in learning to fight with them." He chuckled softly to himself as he remembered how frustrated she got when trying to learn. It had been disappointing, he would admit that but only to himself, but after a few years he just learned toexcept that Sakura Haruno just wasn't going to be a sword wielder.

"Would you teach me Papa?" His eyes flickered down to her dumbstruck. The pink haired child was looking up at him hopefully.

"You want to learn sword fighting?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Saki said jumping up from her knees, "Then I'll surprise daddy with my good sword fighting and he'll be proud of me just like he is of Takuya and Ryu! So will you? Will you teach me Papa? I promise I won't disappoint you!" Kaemon recognized the light in her eyes; The will to learn, the fight to get honor. Though the honor she wanted was quite different than the one he had fought for.

**Nara House**

Shikamaru entered the house. The first think he noticed was the noise, or lack thereof. It was quiet, much too quiet. He kicked off his shoes, walking into the living room. Arisa was curled up in a ball on the couch fast asleep, blanket pushed down by her feet. Shikamaru smiled at the sight, pulling the blanket back over her small body, pushing back her bangs kissing her forehead. He turned the light off as he exited the room. He called out softly for Temari but she didn't reply. He searched the house for her but couldn't find her.

Shikamaru walked back down the stairs, he was about to go back through the living room when he caught a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye. She was outside laying on her back on the hill he usually cloud watched from. "Troublesome woman what are you doing out there?" He mumbled to himself. She had been acting strangely since he got back from his mission. No, she had been acting strange even before that. He slid open the backdoor, her fan resting on the wall, and walked over to her barefooted.

She didn't move or acknowledge his presence. She just continued to look up at the clouds. He stood in front of her his hands pushed in his pockets. It was quiet it for moment before Temari spoke, "I don't know why you like watching the clouds. It's boring. And I always get agitated by just sitting around, someone could attack at any moment and you'd just be laying there defenseless." Temari ranted but her voice never raised and her eyes never strayed from the darkening sky. He was relieved to hear Temari complaining but knew this problem, and conversation, was far from over.

Troublesome.

He lay down on the grass next to the blonde. Shikamaru Nara had always been a patient man-he always took everything slow, thinking everything through. But for some reason his quiet wife was unnerving him. He turned his gaze away from the clouds to look at the blonde. "Temari," He murmured when he could no longer take it.

"I'm pregnant."

Silence.

**Konoha Hospital **

Sakura was watching all of the Shinobi trying to complete a chakra control task. Most were doing well considering the level of control they needed for this task. Unfortunately others were not doing so well. Akira Bishoujo, the girl that Sakura thought was much like herself, seemed to one of the one that was struggling most. The task was to push your chakra into a glass ball, punching small holes into it without making it burst or crack. It took the utmost precision. She didn't expect anyone's to be flawless or not burst a few. Everyone was focusing hard at the task when the door slammed open loudly.

Smash.

Everyone's glass balls had burst.

Sakura turn and saw a girl, very young about twelve, stand or more accurately leaning against the door. The first thing she noticed was the girl was decked completely in black. She had chunky buckled boots, long stocking and a short corset dress with long fishnet sleeves, a choker, and her pale blonde hair was pulled into two high pigtails with bows, all in the same dark black color.

Looking over the girl again she noticed that her clothes were ripped unintentionally, her face was pale, her skin was cover with layer upon layer of dirt, pale blue eyes were glazed over, and blood was slowly starting to trickle down her check from a wound somewhere on her forehead, hidden behind her bangs. Sakura could tell the girl was in shock. Her medical training kicked in and she rushed over to the girl urging her to sit down. She did a scanning Jutsu and found that the young girl had concussion, and a bad one at that. Sakura also noted that she had been hit with a lighting Jutsu.

She winced inwardly, she herself had been hit by a lighting Jutsu once, and that was more than enough. First her body had felt immense electric pain run through all her bones, followed by her body being completely numb making it impossible to move. She was astonished that this girl had made it anywhere. There were also bruises, cuts, and scrapes but she wasn't really worried about that. She touched the girl forehead allowing her chakra flow through her hand and into the young girls wound and body.

The door open again, Sakura eyes flashed up. "Uchiha-Sama, a genin team was attacked-" The nurse cut of when she saw that Sakura was already working on the young girl. "Uchiha-Sama?"

"She'll be fine." Sakura said pushing herself of the floor where she had been kneeling. "Get her into a bed, give her an IV and give her some morphine before she wakes up." She turned to look at the students, "You guys are dismissed. We are going to have to finish this at a later date." She left the room before anyone could object, "Status?"

"The girl was the best off. One of the boys is in critical condition, the other is bad but not near death." The woman paused for a moment before continuing, "The Jonin Sensei was dead before arrival."

**Haruno Residence**

The young girl was slowing. It may not seem like much learning the basic movements of fighting with a sword but Kaemon knew that the three year old was tiring. "Alright, that's enough for today."

The pink haired girl whipped around, "What? Papa we just started!" Four hours ago. "And I haven't even really learned anything yet." Saki whined, whipping her wooden sword around for emphases. Kaemon chuckled.

"Aren't you tired, Saki?" He asked setting down his own sheathed sword. She shook her head wildly. He sighed, "Well I am. Your Papa isn't as young as he once was. So I'm going to put on some tea." He started for the kitchen.

"Papa," Saki asked from the doorway, "What was the point of this anyways?" She wasn't complaining just curious.

"It will help you when you're learning your sets."

"Sets?"

"Yes, there like your brothers' taijutsu set, but with a sword. There are fifteen basic sets. You have to learn the movements before you can learn them." He heard an 'oh' before footsteps leading back to the living room.

Kaemon return a couple minutes later with the tea. Saki was curled into a ball fast asleep on the matt they had been practicing on, her mouth slightly open. He smiled to himself, setting down the tea. He scooped her into his arms, setting her down on the couch, covering her with a throw blanket. He looked up at the clock, 7:32. Sakura was late to pick her up

**Nara Backyard**

Shikamaru reached for his pack of smokes before remembering what his wife had just said, pregnant. Was that a bad thing? He looked at Temari's face, apparently it was. "I don't understand." He admitted bluntly. Temari's face scrunched up,

"Pregnant. As in with child. In seven months there will be a baby." She said furiously, her cold blue eyes narrowing turning to glare at him.

"That's not what I meant," He lazily shifted his eyes from the clouds to her. "I don't understand why you're so upset." He corrected. He watched as her icy blue eyes started to soften, worry taking over the coldness. She ducked her head biting down on her lower lip.

"I don't…." She whispered.

Something was seriously wrong. "Temari?" He reached over for her but she flinched back.

"It's stupid. But I don't know if I can do this Shikamaru."

"Can't do what exactly?"

"Have another baby. What if I can't manage two kids? I'm not exactly mother materal!"

"Where is all of this coming from? You weren't worried about Arisa…were you?" The look in her eyes confirmed that she had been.

"Arisa was easier. I was pregnant when Sakura and Hinata were, and thank heavens I was because I had no damn clue what I was doing. But you- you seemed perfectly at ease. You were always good with kids, even before we got together." Shikamaru just watched her, allowing her words to sink in.

"You're a good mother, Temari." Shikamaru tried to get her to look at him but she stubbornly kept her eyes locked on the now dark sky, the stars were shining.

"I was four when my mom died." She said abruptly, "After that, I was a Shinobi. I was expected to act, train, and kill like one. I don't know how to play this part anymore. I was never taught this path." Tears burned at the back of her eyes but she pushed them back best she could. Damn pregnancy hormones. "I thought I was going to die fighting and I was fine with that. I never knew nor expected this path to be one of my choices, and sometimes- sometimes I still don't believe it. I just keep waiting for it to be snatched away."

She felt strong, warm arms wrap around her. "That's not going to happen, I promise."

And for once Temari didn't question such a promise, or the utter impractically of his promise and the fact that he could never really keep such a promise. She just leaned back and believed him with her whole heart, letting herself be wrapped his comfort.

**Haruno Residence- 8:46**

"I'm so sorry I'm late dad." Sakura apologized again walking into his house, picking up the sleeping child.

"It's ok, she been sleeping since 7:30 anyway. No big deal." Kaemon said a smile coming to his aging face. Sakura looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"You got her to go to sleep at 7:30?" Sakura asked in awe.

"Isn't that her bedtime?" Mirth shining in his old, war hardened eyes.

"Well, yes but," Sakura looked down embarrassed, "She never goes to sleep on time. She usually ends up stay up to around nine before I can actually get her to sleep." Pause. "Was she good for you?"

"Oh yes, we had a great time. She reminds me so much of you, so curious."

**XXX**

"Sounds like you've had a rough day." Sasuke agreed putting away some of his ninja weapons. He had taken a quick mission nothing major. He had been back in time to pick up his sons from Academy.

"I wish just one day would go as according to plan. Just one." Sakura laid down in bed pulling the covers over her. "I didn't even get to finish testing the students."

"Speaking of students," Sasuke said sitting down on the bed shirtless, "The academy talked to me today."

"Did Ryu get in trouble again… or maybe Takuya?" She asked doubtfully. Takuya was very serious about his studies, it was Ryu who liked to pull stupid stunts with his friends that caused them to get in trouble. Someday he would come home and when she asked him how his day was he would simply say a number, which meant that he was sent into the hallway and he was there long enough to get so bored that he started counting ceiling tiles.

"No, nobody got in trouble."

"Then do you mind if we talk about it tomorrow? I'm exhausted." The pink haired medic fell into the mattress.

"Tomorrow it is." Sasuke mumbled wrapping his muscular arms around her figure, thinking about his conversation with the Academy teacher and Naruto.

"_You want to move Takuya up?" Sasuke asked leaning back against one of the long desks. _

"_Yes, I'm afraid he is no longer in our classes teaching range anymore and it would be wasting his time to continue in something he has long ago surpassed." Takuya's Chunin Sensei admitted. _

"_So you want him to skip a year?" He asked looking at Naruto, who was for some reason also present. He supposed it wouldn't be a big deal. Takuya was very mature for his age. _

"_Four actually." _

"_Excuse me?" Sasuke facial expression didn't change but Naruto knew that his friend was not okay with this new idea. _

"_With the knowledge of the Shinobi world and his skill with Jutsu we think that he could graduate by the end of next year."Sasuke's posture tightened, he crossed his arms over his chest and clenched his jaw tightly, his eyes narrowed at the man._

"_And this isn't war, Sasuke." Naruto immediately cut in and Sasuke now knew why he was there as well, a mediator."So, it up to you and Sakura if you want to advance him or not. If you want to wait for Takuya to get older, that's okay too." _

"_But it would be stupid not to let him advance. Not to mention a waste of your son's time. He can perform a flawless Fireball Jutsu, a Chunin level technique." Sasuke glared at the much younger man his Sharingan activating unconsciously in anger. The man flinched back in undeniable fear as the was remind that this man had help kill the Akatsuki and ended the war. _

"_So can his younger brother, Ryu. That doesn't mean that he should be Chunin. There not ready of that." The man's eyes widened in shock, even a younger boy could form the Jutsu just as flawlessly? Just who was this powerful family?_

"_Like I said Sasuke, it up to you. Talk to Sakura about it and then we'll talk again later."_


	7. Five Months Later

**Five Months Later**

Many things changed over those short months. The Inuzuka family welcomed a healthy baby girl that they named Kaoru a month ago. She was born with a head full of brown locks and screaming her heart out. And as it would turn out Kaoru was just as adventurous as her older siblings. Kanna declared she was done having kids, while Kiba objected; three was an odd number and that just wouldn't do.

Ino was now almost eight months along and was in the hospital on bed rest, much to her annoyance. The doctors were afraid she was going to go into labor early, so she had been checked in almost a month ago. Let's just say no one ever volunteered to be on one of her rounds. Sakura was pretty much stuck with her.

Temari had gone back to her troublesome ways after their talk. Shikamaru didn't mention it again. He knew it would only make her feel more uncomfortable. She was now six months pregnant with a boy. Shikamaru had already named him; Asuma. Temari hadn't objected.

Saki's sword training had been going smooth and quickly. She seemed determined to do every move preciously, moving every part of her body just so. She worked slow but efficiently. _Like a true Samurai_, her Papa would always say. She had already started learning the first of her sets. Kaemon breaking each set into smaller, easier sections. No matter how good her memory was a whole set was just too much for a three year old. It was still all unknown to her parents. She was unwavering when it came to fully surprising her father with her sword skills. Of course that wasn't the only she had been working on. Her Papa had been adamant about her studying form some of the scrolls she had seen in the room. She did it mostly on breaks but found them very interesting.

Sakura and Sasuke had talked long and hard about what to do with Takuya. They both weren't fond of the idea. They knew that Takuya was strong and smart but that wasn't the point. Sasuke was worried about him becoming power hungry and history repeating itself. While Sakura was more afraid of the emotional effect being with people so much older than him would cause. In the end they had asked Takuya what he wanted to do. It was soon decided that he would advanced but he would be watched more carefully by his new Sensei. If things became too hard on him he would just repeat the grade. But that wasn't the end of it. Shortly after that Takuya's old Sensei had asked for Ryu to be put in his class, a year ahead of where he was. They knew they had no choice but to agree. After letting Takuya advance, it wouldn't be fair not to.

Sakura finally managed to find three students to teach. Ren was the only boy in the group. His chakra control was incredible followed closely by his thirst for knowledge. Eri a young girl, who was previously in ANBU who, after all the horrors she had seen, wanted to heal instead of kill. Her last was Juri the injured girl in all black who had interrupted her test. She wasn't even a one of her choices, which Sakura tried to explain. The young girl was unyielding though. She wanted to be able to help her team. Her stubbornness reminded her of another certain blonde Hokage. Only Juri's was a quiet stubbornness while Naruto's had always been in-your-face-loud. She had reluctantly agreed.

Tenten took Hinata advice and tried talking to Neji. It had been an awkward talk that Neji seemed to have no desire to participate in. He tried to get out of it and delay but Tenten refused to let him. Luck wasn't on her side thought. Halfway through their conversation an ANBU appeared telling Neji Hokage-sama wanted to see him immediately. Tenten had almost thrown the glass of tea she was holding at him. Neji had been pretty distant since then and Tenten never tried finishing their talk.

**Uchiha House**

"Can I come too?" Saki asked looking up at her father, her onyx eyes hopeful. Sasuke looked down at his daughter.

"Not this time Saki. I'm going to be teaching the boys basics of a technique that involves kunai. And I can't be worrying about you while I'm trying to teach them." The boys pulled on their sandals and Saki looked down so he couldn't see her eyes go glassy. Sasuke sighed at the sight of her dejected stature. So much like her mother. "Maybe next time."

"Ok," She murmured, looking up to watch them leave. She turned to head back to her room when her mother called out to her.

"Saki, do you want to help me make dinner?" Sakura had seen the exchange and noticed her daughter was unusually upset. Saki had been acting strange for some time now. Her energy level had seemed to drop, thankfully. The girl could be quite rambunctious. Her vocabulary had gotten larger and her question more complicated. She seemed to get upset when Sasuke had started taking more interest in Takuya and Ryu's training as well.

"No, I'm gonna got to my room for awhile, If that's okay?" The young girl said from her place halfway up the stairs.

"Ok, but if you change your mind…" Saki nodded before heading up the stairs heading for her room. She closed her door firmly behind her, leaning her weight against the door and only then did she let the first tear roll down her pale cheek followed closely by another.

_Was that what he thinks?_ Saki wondered sliding down the base of the door. _That she was nothing more than a worry? Was she really that much of a nuisance? _She pulled her legs to her chest wrapping her arms around them resting her chin on her knees. _Takuya and Ryu are so strong for their age. It's no wonder why daddy wants to teach them. Their so much strong them me, I don't know why I even bother trying. _She leaned hunched over her knees. _No. Papa says that I am improving. I'll just have to get stronger. Then when daddy sees, he'll want to train me too! _She rubbed the palms against wet eyes. She pushed herself up rushing to her closet, spirit renewed.

Tap, tap, tap, slide, pause, tap, tap, tap, tap. Pause. Slide. Tap. Repeat.

Sakura looked at the ceiling above her. _What on earth is that girl doing up there? _

She dried her hands on a towel before heading upstairs. She walked to Saki room. Her door was closed. Sakura silently reached forward and opened the door just enough for her to see in. She silently gasped at what she saw, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. Saki was holding a broom like a sword, moving gracefully around the room performing a set that Sakura hadn't seen in years. Her daughter missed a step and almost fell flat on her face, as Sakura held back the instinct to run over to her, but Saki managed to catch herself and land on all fours, panting.

Sakura knew she should run in and demand to know what was going on. Why her father had been teaching her such things? But she couldn't. She couldn't seem to make herself move from the spot it was in. She was frozen. But what she heard next made her heart stop.

Saki pushed herself up, "I need to get stronger." Saki said fisting the carpet.

Sakura closed the door silently, pressing her back against the cool wood a muffled sob escaping her lips. She always knew out of everyone, despite what Sasuke said, Saki was the most like him. But was history really repeating itself? She felt her stomach turn as the worry boiled into anger in her stomach. What was her father thinking? Teaching her daughter to sword fight without her permission! He couldn't even bother to tell her what was going on?

When Sasuke and the boys came home almost an hour later, Sakura walked out the door, slamming it rather loudly, without a word. Sasuke, who was use to his wife's strange and violent behavior, just shrugged it off, pitying the idiot she was off to pummel, as he ushered the boys inside and told them to get washed up for dinner.

Sakura pounded on her father's door. It opened a few minutes later, he did not look happy. "Sakura? What in the world-!" Sakura pushed past her father into his house, pacing back and forth in front of him.

"I can't believe you taught Saki to sword fight! Without my permission-Hell without even telling me! Do you think that is Ok? I know that I was horrible at sword fighting and that disappointed you, but really dad? Convincing my daughter to train in the ways of the Samurai?" Sakura continued to rant throwing her arms around, her face flushed in anger.

Kaemon didn't say a word as his daughter continued to yell. He eased back into a chair, picking up his old sword to finish cleaning it. "Sakura," She instantly quieted. He looked up from the sword. "So, Saki finally told you."

"Dad," He raised his hand and she silenced.

"First off, I did not convince Saki of anything. She found my old stuff and asked me to teach her. She wanted to get stronger."

"And that's the problem dad, that hasn't exactly worked out well for the Uchihas'-"

"But she is also a Haruno." Kaemon sheathed his sword. "Do you know why she wanted to learn to sword fight?" Silence. "She said that she wanted her dad to be proud of her just like he was of Ryu and Takuya." She fell onto the couch. He let this information sink in. "I'll make us some tea."

**XXX**

"Sasuke," Sakura said softly. She knew this conversation was going to be hard and could end very badly, so she had to tread lightly. "We need to talk." Sasuke raised an eyebrow a smirk comes to his lips.

"Oh, is it about you leaving earlier?"

"Yes, No-Well a little," She stuttered nervously. Damn she hadn't been this nervous around him since the first month he had come back to Konoha. They were still in war at that time though so it made it a little- ok no it was still as awkward as hell.

"Sakura?" His voice low and serious.

"It's about Saki," Sasuke let out a sigh and pushed himself out of the chair turning to leave. "Sasuke!"

"Let's not get into this tonight Sakura." His voice was low and warning. He was not in the mood to have it out about not letting his daughter come on training session.

"Get into it? I haven't even started yet Sasuke! We need to talk about this!" Sasuke headed for the stairs, "Sasuke!" He paused on the sixth step before appearing in front of her in the time it took to blink.

"I know you're upset that I didn't take Saki along. I saw the death glare! But it was too dangerous. I not sure if you hadn't noticed but Ryu's aim isn't the best and Takuya's isn't much better."

"That's not what I want to talk about! Well- it sort of is." She let out a sigh as she ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "This isn't the first time you've done it either. Saki needs her dad to Sasuke, not _just_ the boys." Sakura said her voice getting louder.

"That isn't fair!" Sasuke shouted back losing his temper, "It's not true either." He didn't play favorites with his kids, not like his dad. He'd never make one of his kids feel inferior to another.

"Oh really?" Sakura asked putting her hands on her hips, her face turning red with anger.

"Damn it Sakura!" He raked his hand through his hair, "Fine, I might have been spend a little more time with the boys but it's because there training right now." Sakura snorted,

"A little?" Sakura snorted.

"I just said you were _right, _Sakura! I'm _agreeing _with you! What more do you want?"

"I want you to _fix_ it!" Sakura yelled, her voice echoing off the walls, chest heaving. And Sasuke couldn't help but be a little turned on at the site. If this had been a smaller matter, not about her accusing him of neglecting one of his children he would have thrown her over his shoulder and taken her to the bedroom and settled it like that.

"I don't know how! Saki is more like you-" Sakura laughed humorously. "What?"

"Sasuke, Saki is more like _you _than me. How can you _not _see that?" She asked astounded, throwing her hands up in defeat. She let a sigh escape her lips, "Feel free to sleep on the couch tonight." She walked past him up the stairs disappearing into their bedroom and closed the door quietly. Sasuke flipping the dining room table with so much that it somersaulted into the wall breaking into pieces. He sighed plopping onto the couch his hands covering his face. He just sat there trying to control his anger. Sasuke sighed pushing his hands upwards and through his hair, glancing at his bedroom then flickered to Saki's room. He got up walked to the stairs his eyes on his daughters door. He took the first step before closing his eyes turning and heading for the door.

**Uzumaki House**

Naruto opened the door clad in only his boxers. "Sasuke," Naruto seeing the state of the Uchiha moved to the side letting him pass into the house, closing the door behind him. Sasuke walked to living room, nodding to Hinata as he passed her in the hallway. She shot Naruto a question look, who merely shrugged in response a tired smile coming to his lips. He nodded back to the bedroom, telling he be there in a couple minutes. She hesitated before obliging.

Naruto walked to the living room where Sasuke was sitting. It wasn't the first time Sasuke had shown up at Naruto's house after having a fight with Sakura. They never talked about it. It was just a silent understanding between the two of them. Naruto pulled a blanket and pillow from the closet handing it. He started back to his bedroom.

**XXX**

_A man smiled sickly to himself._

'_Soon.' He thought wildly. Soon he would get what he wanted. 'Just a little bit longer.'_


	8. An Orange Ribbon

**Uzumaki House**

Naruto stared at Sasuke who was still fast asleep on his couch his eye twitched. Then looked over to where his kids were playing and smiled mischievously.

Naruto walked into the kitchen kissing Hinata on the cheek from behind her, where she was cooking. "You're in a good mood for it being so early in the morning." Hinata said eyeing the blonde suspiciously.

"Well, it a beautiful day." Not a minute later did they hear Sasuke's yelp followed by a series of colorful words and children laughter. Hinata turned shooting Naruto a disapproving look. "What? Staying here a night I can get- Sakura can be scary. But it's almost been a week and he's _still _sleeping on our couch!" Hinata just turned shaking her head, not wanting to get involved in her husband childishness.

**XXX**

The moonlight cascaded on Hinata's slim figure, making the strands of hair that fell around her face shine the rest of it clipped messily to her head. She wore a small black dress that was low cut and fell just below her knees. "I had a lot of fun tonight Naruto. It's nice to go out just the two of us every once and a while, even if it is only to Ichiraku's." She said smiling brightly at him.

That was true. After life started getting really busy, a couple months after the war, Naruto had lost sight of priorities for a while. He was truly lucky that Hinata was a loving, forgiving woman. After that he had been careful to make sure that they went out at least once a month. It was a good investment.

"I'm glad you had a good time." Naruto grinned, wrapping his arm around her pulling her to his chest kissing her passionately. Hinata smiled as he pulled back, trying to catch her breath. She snuggled deeper into his arm, letting a content sigh. Her black heels clicking as he led her up the sidewalk to their house.

He unlocked the door a smiled at what he heard. Nothing. Silence. The babysitter was sprawled out on the couch asleep, a magazine lying open on her chest. Hinata woke the woman up. She jumped slightly and her cheeks went red, embarrassed that she had fallen asleep on the job, for the Hokage none the less. Hinata assured her it was okay, paid her and sent her on her way.

Naruto walked down the hall checking on his children. It was a habit he had picked up since the first night Rini had been taken home from the hospital. First it was Rini's room. She was curled up under her blanket, her closed hand resting by her pale face her blue hair falling around her face her mouth opened slightly breathing quietly. Naruto walked over to her and pushed some of the messy locks out of her face and kissed her cheek. She made a sound of protest then rolled deeper into the covers. He chuckled getting up and heading for the door. He turned and gave her one last look before closing the door.

Naruto stood in the doorway of Kyo's room and tried to hold back a chuckle. Kyo was lying on his back and he looked like a cat trapped in a blanket while it was trying to stretch. He was in a cocoon of blankets with his left leg sticking out and his back pressed hard against the bedding. Naruto walked up to the crib knowing it wouldn't wake Kyo. He could sleep through anything; like father like son. He put his hand on his head and Kyo sighed dropping his foot and rolling on his stomach. Naruto pulled the blanket back down around his foot and mussed his hair.

Then he walked to the last room, the door was left slightly open. Naruto pushed it open more to find the bed empty but the window open. He didn't think too much of it at first. Kari often climbed onto the roof at night to look at the starts. Naruto never stopped her because he did the same thing when he was a kid. But then as he searched for her, he couldn't feel her presence either. His body instantly tensed and his heart stopped cold and dropped into his stomach. Naruto went out the window to the roof but she wasn't there. His blue eyes flashed to around the surrounding rooftops wildly. He had a bad feeling. He saw something shimmer in the moonlight. He jumped off the roof easily landing on his feet. He could hear a voice calling his name from upstairs but it seemed like it was miles away. He crouched down and picked up the scrap of orange fabric.

It was Kari hair ribbon.

**XXX**

Naruto stood in front of his desk where seven ANBU were lined up. "You know your mission; locate my daughter and bring that bastard who took her back here. Go!" They all disappeared in a flash. Naruto was pissed. As soon as he had found out that someone had taken Kari he had wanted to run after them himself. He just about did too. It had taken three special ANBU units teams to keep him for leave the village.

For the first time in his life Naruto truly _hated _being Hokage. His dream finally put a restriction on him that he couldn't stand.

He couldn't go after the bastard that had taken his daughter. He couldn't tell _anyone_ what had happened because it could raise panic. He couldn't comfort his wife because he couldn't do _anything __useful!_ He just had to sit here and wait for the ANBU's to try and find his daughter. He didn't trust them. ANBU Shinobi are great at what they did, they had to be or they would be killed. But he just didn't feel all that great about putting his daughter's life in their hands. Sue him.

He had seen things in war that he could _never_ erase. He still to this day woke up with nightmares about the things he had seen. The things he had done. To think his daughter was now with someone who may be doing something similar to her. It killed him.

He didn't know what to feel. But he sure felt it, whatever it was. Every emotion seemed to be mixing and fighting each other in his stomach. He could only name one emotion; _anger_.

Not just at the Shinobi who did it either. He was mad at _himself_.

He got out of his chair so fast that when the chair hit the ground it splintered. It felt good.

What ifs ran through his mind at lightning speed. What if Sasuke had been there? He had been the one to send Sasuke on a mission. He had given it to him to get him out of his house and off of his couch. But if he didn't Sasuke would have been watching Kari. He would have sensed an intruder and captured or killed him. What if he had told an ANBU to keep watch on his house like many council members had told him to do. The suggestion he had shrugged off so carelessly.

What if-

Naruto's body tensed as he recognized the feeling that had been rushing over his body. A feeling he hadn't in years. His anger mixing his and the nine tail's chakra. He looked down at his hand and could see the transformation had already started. He then looked around his office and noticed it was completely trashed. But he didn't remember doing any of it. A gasp made him turn around.

Kagura, his assistant, was standing at the door. She had, no doubt, heard the noise and came running.


	9. ANBU-Not The Best Team?

**Hokage Tower**

The sky was painted with pink, reds, and purples. The sun was going raise soon. Naruto was sitting on the roof looking up at it. Kagura hesitated, wondering if it was best if she left him alone. She had never seen him in such a way before. Ever since she assigned to position of Hokage's assistant by the council at the young age of sixteen she had always seen him happy, teasing, and a bit of a rule breaker. Not to say he didn't take his job seriously, he did, except maybe the paperwork at times. He always teased her and after a while he became like a father figure to her. Just as the brunette was about to leave Naruto voice stopped her.

"Did you need something, Kagura?" He asked without turning around. She jumped; she mentally yelled at herself of course he had sensed her he was the Hokage!

"Oh, um," She stuttered before composing herself, "The ANBU switched shifts on protecting your family. So far there has been no attack, not even a raise of chakra." Kagura wanted to ask him if he was alright but decided it wasn't her place. Naruto got up and walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you," He said giving her shoulder a squeeze before walking past her heading for the stairs. Kagura got a feeling he wasn't just thanking her for the update.

Naruto walked back to his office and was surprised to see it cleaned. Everything was put back in its rightful place, spare furniture, that was kept when Tsunade was Hokage when she broke anything in her fits of anger, had been used to replace everything he had broken. _Kagura_. He turned around, she smiled sadly at him.

Naruto felt the raise in chakra. He twisted to see the ANBU captain of the team he had sent to find his daughter appear. Naruto didn't recall his name but the kid was newer and was still going through the cocky phase. In ANBU that was beaten out of them pretty quick or they didn't last long. "Did you find her?"

"No Hokage-sama," The man wore a tiger mask, dressed in all black standard ANBU uniform.

"Then what are you doing here?" Naruto growled, his fist tightened as he forced himself not to punch something, including the ANBU's face.

"Hokage-sama, we followed the scent to the middle of the forest of death but then it just disappears. We tried for hours to find in again but it just wasn't there. My team is taking a small break right now but we will pick it back-"

"That won't be necessary." Naruto hiss through clenched teeth, his body tense like a snake ready to strike whatever was in its path.

"But Hokage-sama, protocol say-"

"I don't give a damn what the protocol says! And I don't give a damn what anyone thinks, especially the fucking council! I'm doing this _my_ way from now on, Believe it!" Naruto shouted slamming his fist on the wall making the things that were hanging on the wall smash to the floor.

"You can't leave the village!" The ANBU was in shock of the raged behavior of his Hokage.

"I know." His voice went to a whisper, "I won't leave the village, even though I want to. Damn it!" He turned to the door where Kagura still stood. "Find Nara Shikamaru and send him here. Tell him it urgent." Kagura turned to leave but Naruto's voice haulted her, "Then get Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino… And Rock Lee."

**Nara House**

There was a frantic pounding on the door. Temari strode to the door with the purpose of killing whoever was on the other side. She opened the door ready to teach the meaning of the word pain but then paused at what she saw. "Kagura? What in the-?"

Kagura looked at Temari now rounding stomach, "Congratulations on the news! Is Shikamaru here?" She said in one breath.

"Thank you. He should be out-"Before she could even finish her sentence Kagura wormed her way inside heading for the backyard. "-Back." The blonde blinked stunned for a second, before closing the door.

Kagura opened the sliding door it slamming rather hard on the other side of the wall. She got two pairs of lazy Nara eyes in response. She couldn't help but pause for a moment to look at the adorable sight. Shikamaru and Arisa were on either side of the Shogi board. Then she wondered if Shikamaru actually expected the young girl to understand how to play such a complicated game. Wait focus. "Shikamaru, you need to head to the Hokage tower immediately!" She said. Arisa turned back to the board and looked for her next move while keeping one ear on her father conversation.

"Can the mission wait? I'm kind of in the middle-"

"No, it can't!" Kagura cut him off. "Naruto needs you." The way she said that caught the Nara's attention. This was a normal mission. Something was really wrong. He nodded grabbing his Jonin vest. He heard a click, click. He turned back and looked at what his daughter had done. He smirked, just as he thought. He moved one of his pieces winning the game. Arisa eyes widened before making a face. Shikamaru smiled kissing her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck whispering for him to be safe.

"So what's going on?"

"I'll tell you on the way to the tower."

**Hokage Tower**

"We'll find her Naruto." Shikamaru vowed as he looked at one of his closest friends. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Lee nodded their agreement. Naruto tried to fake a smile even it looked grim. "Thanks guys."

"Where going to ask Neji to come with us as well, we would be at a disadvantage without him because we no longer have Hinata." Naruto just waved his hand letting Shino know to do whatever he thought best.

_Hinata._

He hadn't seen or talked to her since he had found Kari's ribbon. He had spent all his time in this building waiting for some news. Kari could be dead by now. He flinched at his own thought.

"Wait Bushy Brows," The bowl haired man turned around."I have a different mission for you. I need you to deliver this message to Gaara. I would send it with a carry pigeon but I need it to be there much faster."

"Yosh! With the power of youth I will get this to Suna before tomorrow or I will do six hundred one armed pushups." He pushed down off his orange legwarmers and pulled off his leg weights setting them on Naruto's desk which creaked loudly in objection.


	10. Could Of Been Her

The new of Kari's kidnapping flew through the town in a matter of hours. Panic filled mother and fathers' for their children. And when the council heard, they were pissed. Not that Naruto would know. He hadn't left the Hokage tower. He had managed to keep his mind busy by doing paperwork without Shadow Clones, as he normally did. Hinata had gone back to the Hyuga compound with kids and the three ANBU guards. Kanna had done similar, not being a Shinobi Kiba had gotten worried and sent her and the kids to his mother's house for the protection from the clan.

**The Forest of Death**

The trio followed Akamaru. The oversized dog was following Kari's sent fairly easy but then suddenly he just stopped giving Kiba, who was on his back, whiplash. Akamaru walked around in a circle pressing his nose to the ground. "What is it boy?" Kiba asked getting a whine in response. Kiba jumped off his back. "No that's impossible." He got down on his hands and knee sniffing as well. "There is no way a sent can just break off like that. It's not possible."

"A transportation tag." Shino said pushing his sunglass up with his index finger. "Neji, what is underneath the ground there?" Neji activated his Kekkei-Genkai.

"There is some type of Tag. 4 Feet, 7cm down." Neji confirmed. Kiba started digging.

"Transportation tags are useful for hiding your sent. There are downfalls of using them though. One being if someone finds the tag they can sometimes also use the jutsu to get there. They also can only go a certain distances, depending on the tag, in each direction where you could again pick up the scent and go on from there." Shino explained to Shikamaru who was not use to being in tracking teams.

"Whoever it was had this planned for a while." Kiba stood up holding the tag. "The grass was grown back evenly over where the hole was dug. This tag is a KV-53." Kiba offered the tag for Shikamaru to inspect. Shikamaru wondered if he should send somebody back to tell Naruto what they found or just continue on. What would he want if it was Arisa?

"Alright lets find where the scent picks up."

**Suna at Sunset**

Sand flew as the Lee ran at a speed faster than the average Shinobi could see. Lee slowed barely in time to stop before the Kazekage Tower. "Yosh!" He yelled kicking the air and pumping his fist, "I have made it! The power of youth is unstoppable!"

"Lee?" The green jumpsuit clad man whipped around to see the red-haired Kage and his puppet wielding brother.

"Gaara-er Kazekage-sama!" Lee bowed low before seemingly appeared right in front of him. "I have an urgent message from Naruto!" He said thrusting out the scroll. Gaara took it from the bushy browed man unrolling it. As he read it Gaara's eyes widened ever so slightly before narrowing.

"When did this happen?" Gaara demanded. He might not know very much about love. It might always be a foreign concept but he knew that Naruto loved his kids.

"Last night, approximately 11:30 PM." Kankuro eyes widened and jaw dropped. Just how fast was this guy? Then again he was the same guy that had fought Gaara in the preliminaries in their first Chunin Exam and almost made it past his sand defenses.

"Any leads?"

"Not that I heard before I left. The ANBU had just been called off and Naruto had sent out Kiba, Shino, and Neji! Kagura is trying to find out if there were any other abductions of high office children in the area. But she is almost certain that this was a planned abduction of the Hokage daughter!"

"We will look for them. If they come this way, they won't get away." Gaara signaled for an ANBU, who appeared at his feet. "Kankuro take Taichi's ANBU team and see if you can find any signs of the man."

"Right, let's go!" Kankuro ordered as he led the way to the gates.

Gaara turned back to Lee, "Stay for the night," Lee's hesitance showed plainly on his face. "You must be tired. A three day journey in less than one. You have delivered you message, Naruto will understand. I will write the letter tomorrow and you can head back."

"Yosh," Lee threw one fist in the air, "Thank you Gaara."

**Konoha**

Sasuke sat silently at the edge of his daughter's bed. He had been sitting there for hours just watching his daughter sleep. She hadn't woken since he got there. She seemed so small. She looked so much like Sakura when she slept, like a porcelain doll. Fragile. If he touched her would she break? Shatter into a million pieces? Her pink hair shined brighter, purer in the moonlight spread like a halo around her head. She was lying on her back with her mouth slightly open breathing lightly. She was so innocent. Who could hurt someone so young?

It wasn't minutes after Sasuke returned to the Village that night that he heard about Kari's kidnapping. He had gone to check on his blonde haired best friend. Naruto was a mess and Sasuke could blame him. He hadn't stayed long. Naruto hadn't want to be bothered and Sasuke wanted to check on his family anyway.

_It_ _could have easily been Saki instead._

The thought wouldn't leave his mind. Bringing forth images and thoughts, torturing him. He could have lost his daughter before he even got to know her. _What is her favorite color? Pink, right? No, maybe Blue? When was the last time he had done something with her? Talked to her about what she wanted? Let her just talk his ear off because she could? Hadn't she said she wanted to show him something? Damn it all, he couldn't remember. _

"Sasuke," A frightened, breathless gasp filled the otherwise silent air. Sasuke turned to see Sakura her shoulders slump. She obviously thought he was an intruder and was ready for a fight, if the hand on her kunai was any indication.

"I just wanted to make sure that the kids were ok." Sasuke murmured his eyes never straying from his daughter. Silence. "It could have been her Sakura. They could have taken her." He didn't seem to really be talking to her but more to himself.

"Sasuke," He didn't move nor acknowledge that he had even heard her. Sakura noticed that he was in his mission clothes; they were dirty but not bloodstained. If she had to guess she would say that it had been a fairly easy mission. "Sasuke, come to bed." She wasn't mad anymore. How could she be with all this going on? And from the look that Sasuke had in his eyes right now, she couldn't deny how much he obviously loved her.

"I'm just going to stay in here for a little while…" He said softly, "Just a little while…"

Sakura watched him for a moment, moving forward slightly, wanting to say something. But she could think of nothing to say. Deciding that he needed to do whatever he was doing, she left him. She felt better with him with her anyways. The next morning she would find them curled up together under Saki's pink sheets. The young girl clinging to Sasuke for comfort only a father could give.

**XXX**

It had been three days since Kari had been taken. Three long antagonizing days. They hadn't found much either. Kagura had asked every village close to Konoha but no other children, royalty or not, hadn't been kidnapped. The sent that Kiba was tracking was hard to follow too. The man who had taken Kari was damn good at covering his tracks. If Kiba and Shino had to guess they would say the man had probably been a tracker himself at one point. Gaara had Ninja scouting areas of the desert to see if they could find anything but so far nothing had turned up.

**Uchiha House**

A knock on the door sounded through the house. Sakura opened the door to see the tearstained face. "Hinata?"

**XXX**

Sasuke walked into Naruto's office. Naruto glared up at him, "Ever heard of knocking?" He growled. Sasuke scanned the room in was neat. So was the desk, there were no files stacked hazardously high or papers falling onto the floor. For once Sasuke could actually see Naruto's whole desk. There was only a small half pile of paperwork to do left. When Sasuke had last been her, only the night before, he had been still about eight months behind.

Naruto on the other hand looked horrible. His hair was greasy and devilish. His shirt was the one form the day before and was wrinkled. His eyes were a glassy blue with dark black circle under his eyes for not sleeping for three days. He had stubble on his chin and upper lip.

"We need to have talk, Naruto."

"I don't want to talk Sasuke." Naruto's voice was harsh and hoarse from lack of use. "I thought I made that clear yesterday."

Blue met Onyx. Sasuke tried to suppress his temper, reminding himself that he probably wouldn't be in much better shape if it had been one of his own kids. He gritted his teeth, even though his hand itched to smack him upside the head.

"Yesterday your wife didn't come to my house crying." Sasuke shot back his eyes narrowing. Naruto visibly flinched. He had hit nerve. "She really worried about you and that shouldn't be one of her concerns because her daughter's gone. Stop being such a selfish ass."

"Like you have the right to say anything, Bastard! You're the selfish ass that left the village for four years- do you have any idea what you put Sakura through?" He screamed back. Sasuke eyes turned red Sharingan spinning unconsciously. That had been a low blow. Of course he knew. He uses to see it in her eyes when she looked at him, just after he came back. Her eyes had always said it all but it had been brutal to see the pain shine through her eyes whenever she looked at him.

"So you're going to be like me?" Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, forcing his Sharingan down. "Fine, just know that with ever action there is consequence. Kakashi- Sensei tried to tell me that before a left but I didn't want to listen. I could take care of myself, I didn't need anyone or anything. But I promise you Naruto, if you stay here and pretend like this isn't happening, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

**I love writing Rock Lee! =D It so fun! I love the power of Youth! So please give youthful Reviews! **


	11. Hyuga Heiress

**_Thank you for reviewing, XoStarcicleoX, WinxPossible, NaruHina-love-Cookies123, A Random Person 3, and Dani! _**

**Late That Night (2:48 AM) Uzumaki House**

Naruto walked into the master bedroom, he could feel the presence of the ANBU around the house. He wasn't sure if that made him feel better or not. His blue orbs drifted over Hinata who was curled fast asleep under the covers. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He walked over to the bathroom turning on the shower. He stripped out of his rumpled clothes dropping them on the floor kicking them over by the door. He stepped into the shower under the scorching water, letting it soak his hair and fall down his back and chest.

Naruto wasn't sure how long he stood there but the water had turned cold. He turned the knob turning it off. He wrapped a towel around his waist. He shaved, cussing as he cut his cheek, whipping the blood on a towel. The wound was healed by the time he looked back in the mirror thanks to the fox's chakra. He changed into a pair of boxers and gray sweatpants.

He gave one lingering last look at Hinata before exiting the room. He walked down the hall to Kari's room. He sat down on her bed, pulling her orange hair ribbon out of his pocket. He ran his fingers over the worn material for the millionth time. He looped the fabric around his wrist tying into a knot. He headed to Rini's room across the hall. "No fucking way," He hissed. The lavender comforter and sheets were crumpled at the foot of the empty bed. This was unreal. There was absolutely no way. He turned on his heel and went to Kyo's room. His heart beating hard against his ribs, the site in front of him knocked the wind out of him. He walked over to the chair on the other side of the room across from the crib.

Kyo was sleeping curled up tightly to his older sister. His back was pressed against her stomach; her arm was wrapped around him fingers interlaced with his rest on his chest. Naruto tried to swallow back the lump that had formed in the back of his throat. What made him think that his other children wouldn't be affected by this? He was so worried about Kari that he had neglected Rini and Kyo. He was a disappointment to all of his children.

Tears streamed down his whiskered cheeks.

**Just Beyond the Boarder of Suna**

Akamaru barked loudly. "Yeah I smell them too." Kiba saw Shikamaru's questioning look and he smirked showing his canine teeth. "Are old friends came to help us out." They waited for a second before Kankuro and his team stopped in front of them. "Have you guys found anything?"

"No, not a thing." Kankuro sighed, "You?"

"Not much, we followed his sent here. It keeps breaking off though. So we had to guess a bit. It's lost us some serious time. This man had to be one hell of a tracker to cover his path so well." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Let's go back." Kankuro felt the glares of his Konoha allies. "I know you guys don't want to stop looking but how much longer can you go without stopping?"

Shikamaru sighed, "He's right." All eyes turned to the Nara. "As much as I hate to admit it we don't have much choice. We need to rest and regroup. Not to mention it gets below freezing during the nights here." Shikamaru looked at his brother-in-law. "Do you have a place we can stay?"

**XXX**

Kiba sighed in frustration, as he turned in his bed. Akamaru whined pushing his white head under his chin trying to comfort his partner. The food that Kiba had eaten was twisting painfully in his gut and had formed a knot. He couldn't seem to find sleep, his mind was still whirling. There was something about this whole situation that was just wrong. Kiba rolled his eyes at himself. There was nothing right about this. A child- an innocent, pure child- had been taken from her house but who knows who to God knows where.

_Amaya. Koga. Kaoru. _

Just as Kiba was fading into unconsciousness, when it finally hit him. "He's a tracker." Kiba shot out of his bed, startling Akamaru, throwing his shirt over his head as he darted out of his room. He rushed through the hall down to the room that they had eaten in. He threw the door open, it slamming loudly on the wall. Shikamaru was still up looking down at a map of the area, smoking the last cigarette of his second pack of the day. Gaara had been showing him the areas that would be best for hiding someone and where there were dangerous of sandstorms. They both looked up at the Inuzuka."Kiba-?"

"He's a tracker," Kiba repeated. Akamaru walked in behind him, whining.

"Yeah, you already told us." Shikamaru looked at his friend with a mix of concern and annoyance. Kiba was losing it and really need to sleep, it was a good thing that they had decided to stay here for the night.

"No, he's a tracker Shikamaru!" Kiba echoed like a broken record, "We've been assuming that he was trying and succeeding in coving his sent. Akamaru and I should have no problem following his sent. It wasn't long after it happened that we left and it hasn't rained. We should be able to follow his sent easy. Be what can't. The only time it hard to follow a sent is when it old."

"A fake trail." Shikamaru caught on to his train of thought. "You think he walked this a while ago?"

"It would make sense. Whoever this guy is, he has been planning this for a long time and he plans on not getting caught."

"You think he's near or even in Konoha?" They turned to see Neji standing in the doorway. His face was natural but his eyes betrayed him showing his fear.

**The Next Day Uzumaki House (Day 5 of Kari's Kidnapping)**

There was loud sequence of pounding on the door. Hinata was just entering the room when it stopped, and the door slammed open. His pale eyes showed that he was a Hyuga, and the cover over his forehead showed that he was a branch member. "Hinata-sama," The man gasped out of breath bowing to the Hyuga heiress.

"Sho, what's wrong?" Hinata concerned voice echoed through the hall. The man looked up at her, his eyes revealed his anger, disbelief, but mostly horror.

**XXX**

The elders and Hiashi were gathered in the room in the back of the Hyuga compound. "Are we ready to begin?" A male elder asked impatiently.

"Yes," Haishi turned and began walking to the center of the room. His hand hadn't even finished his first handseal when the door was thrown open. A series of pale eyes flew to the intruder. Hinata Hyuga. She looked different. Her posture was stiffer, her lips were pressed together, teeth clenched. Anger was radiating off her body. Haishi had never seen his daughter in such a state. Sure after she had started dating, and then married, the Uzumaki she had more confidence but this was different.

"Father, what are you doing?" The tone of her voice was not loud but stern and disbelieving. Her pale eyes flashed to the boy sitting in the middle of the floor. Symbols drawn in ink were written in a circle around him. Hinata didn't have to ask what was going on, she knew. She just couldn't believe it.

"Daughter, How-" Haishi eyes went over her then toward the branch member, that he couldn't remember the name of, his eyes darkened. "You." He didn't need to say more. The way his voice hardened was enough. He took one threatening step forward.

"Father, please tell me that you weren't planning on put the seal on Kenji." The subtle glance downward before his eyes were back on hers told her everything. She felt indescribable anger coarse through her body like fire. She had _never _felt such a way. "Kenji is only one!" Hinata voice held the anger and disbelief she felt. Haishi took a step back, startled by her talking to him in such manner.

"Check yourself, Lady Hinata." The man from earlier warned. "You are treading into dangerous waters." Hinata turned, if looks could kill, her Byakugan activating. She turned back to father forcing herself to relax to deactivate her Byakugan.

"This was their idea wasn't it?" Hinata turned back to face them, "This is low, even for the council." Her anger filled eyes never strayed from her father's. "I just can't believe you're going to go through with it without any complaint. Then again you didn't say anything when they did it to your twin brother or Neji. I shouldn't be surprised." Hinata knew that that was a low blow. That she was digging herself into a hole but she couldn't seem to care, nor stop. "It's a wonder how the clan is even still running. I can't believe the branch members have taken it for so long. Oh, that's right you took away their choice. The only reason they're not rising up against you is because of your damn seal. They don't respect you, like you think they do. They hate you. They are just afraid of you."

The council members were steaming. Hiashi was staring incredulously at his daughter. Even Sho, the man who had gotten at her, was staring at her in astonishment. "Haishi control your daughter!" A council woman demanded voice furious. When he didn't say anything on of the other man started talking.

"Your daughter was kidnapped." Hinata turned to the man glaring at him, feeling her stomach drop. "What's to say that Kenji won't be next? They could reveal the secret to the Byakugan."

"I don't believe that's why you're doing this. You are just trying to _justify_ yourselves on kidnapping of my daughter!" Her voice was hard but low. "You are not doing this." The finality in her voice echoed around the room snapping Haishi out of his shock.

"Hinata, I don't know what in the world has gotten into you but I don't like it!" Hinata brought her attention back to her father. She knew she should feel ashamed for the way she acted but she didn't. She was standing up for herself against her father and council. Saying the things that she always wanted to but never could. "We are going to do the seal and you are going to apologize to the council and then we are going to have-"

"No, I'm not going to let you put the seal on Kenji! And I'm not going to apologize. This is wrong!" Hinata turned on her heel and walking over to where Kenji was still sitting, oblivious to what was about to happen, and picking him up. She started walking for the door.

"Hinata if you leave now, know that you will be relinquished of your position as the heiress of the Hyuga clan; you will be disowned." Hinata stopped for a moment her hand on the doorknob before opening the door and stepping through it and closing it softly behind her.

She didn't feel a thing as she walked down the narrow hall. She held Kenji close to her chest protectively. She had only made it halfway down the hallway when the door opened. Hinata turned around activating her Byakugan. Sho took a step back holding his hands up. Hinata let out a soft sigh, her eyes changing back.

"Thank you, Lady Hinata." She wasn't sure what he was thanking her for but she nodded none the less. Sho walked in front of her and after a pause she followed out. They walked into the room where Tenten was a couple minutes later. She jumped up to her feet as soon as they walked in. Her brown eyes were glazed and red-rimmed. Hinata had never seen Tenten cry before, but tears were streaming down her pale cheeks.

Tenten took Kenji into her arms and felt more tears run down her cheeks when she saw that his forehead was still bare. She leaned forward kissing it, barring her face in his shoulder rocking him back and forth.

"I think it would be best if you stayed at my house tonight." Hinata murmured softly. Tenten just continued rocking her son.

**XXX**

It was a little past eight when Naruto got back from the office. He felt a little light headed as he walked into the house from not sleeping. Tenten was asleep on the couch a blanket draped over her body. Naruto was confused brushed it off. Didn't families band together when things went bad? He walked into Kyo's room quietly knowing he was already supposed to be sleeping. He was fast asleep but Kenji was sharing his crib. Kyo was on his back as usual with one of his arms thrown over Kenji who was on his side facing the blue haired boy using his arm as a pillow.

Not wanting to disturb them, he left closing the door behind. He was heading to Rini's room next when he heard noise coming from the master bedroom making him stop short. Something in his gut told him to go in there. Always one to trust his instincts without fail Naruto change course and went to his bedroom instead. Blue eyes landed on the balled form of his wife. Hinata was lying on the bed a pillow pulled tightly to her chest, her arms locked around it tears silently running down her cheeks. "Honey," Naruto sat on the bed behind her, gently brushing her hair way from her cheek. She jerked rolling on her back letting one arm let go off the pillow.

"Naruto." Her eyes were glassy filled with mixed emotions. It broke Naruto's already shattered heart to see it. Hinata pushed herself up dropping the pillow and throwing her arms around Naruto neck tightly in one fast movement. Naruto felt a puff of air leave his chest when she hit into him. When he gained his composure a couple seconds later he wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest; he rocked her back and forth rubbing her back and running his fingers through her hair, whispering sweet nothings to her trying to calm her down. It didn't seem to help because her sobs seemed to get louder and she was gasping for breath. He tried to pull back, so she could breathe easier without his shirt covering her mouth, but the moment he began to pull away her arms tightened around his neck. He gave up, rubbing her back soothingly, reminding her every so often to breathe.

Rini stood outside her parents door peaking in the crack that they had left it open. She wasn't sure what was going on but she knew it couldn't be good. Though everyone tried to pretend like everything was ok she knew it wasn't. Rini wasn't stupid, she knew that her sister had been kidnapped.

She trudged away from the door and back downstairs, past where Aunt Tenten was sleeping on the couch. She knew that she shouldn't but she had to go outside. The house seemed to be shrinking by the minute. She sighed not caring that she would be in trouble when she got home. She was more like Naruto then most people thought. She opened the door and started walking down the street. She never did notice the ANBU Guard following closely behind her.

Jud liked his position as an ANBU. He had worked for Hokage-sama for years. In those years he had to make hard decision quickly and efficiently. It was life or death. So when he saw Naruto's daughter, one of the family members he was suppose to be protecting, try to sneak out the door he knew he had two options. One he could break up a very private, emotional time in the bedroom between his boss and his wife. Or two he could follow after her. He knew this choose was a tough one. But a quick argument in his mind and not wanting to have to deal with the wrath of the Hokage he quickly came to a decision.

_He picked option two._

Rini walked outside the sun was just starting to set and it was beautiful. Rini wasn't sure where she was headed and didn't really care. She knew the streets of Konoha like the back of her hand. She could never get lost. It was cooling off and there was gentle breeze. Not many kids were out and the ones that are where being held by their hands closely to their parents. The village was in a panic.

Takuya paid for a few vegetables his mother need for dinner. He usually hated running errands but being the oldest, he often had to when his dad was away on missions. But today was different, today he had volunteered, almost begged to go. The last five days at least one of his parents were with him and his siblings at all times. "You should hurry home Takuya, with that man on the loose." The woman who owned the market told him handing him his change. Takuya just nodded at the woman, he wanted to roll his eyes but he knew if his mom was there and she saw him what she'd do. He rubbed the back of his head unconsciously.

"Thanks ma'am." He took the change and shoved it in his pants pocket. He walked around the corner and did a double take. On the other side of the nearly empty street sat a young girl with short light blue hair, sitting on a bench by herself just staring off into space. He walked closer to her. No there was no doubt in his mind, that was Rini and her parents were nowhere in sight. "Rini," He called out walking towards her. She jumped, startled turning to face him.

"Takuya, w-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. You shouldn't be out here alone." She looked down guiltily before her pale eyes shifted around the street before going back to his.

"You're here by yourself." She stated.

"I'm older than you," He stated plainly, "Do your parents even know where you are?" She looked down her bangs shielding her eyes. "I didn't think so." He sighed, shifting the grocery bag from one hand to the other. "Come on, I'll take you home." She didn't move from the bench.

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" Rini ignored his previous statement, leaning back and staring up at the sky. He didn't know what to say to that, so he stayed quiet. His eyes flickered up to the sky. He had to admit that it was quite a sight. The sky was clear not a cloud in sight and the stars seemed to burn brighter than ever tonight than ever. Then again he never really paid attention to the stars before. "Kari loves the stars. She could stare at them for hours. I never really saw anything special about them before. There always there you know? Now whenever I look up at them I just wonder if she's somewhere looking at them too." Takuya watched her eyes glisten with moisture. "What do you think?" He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"I-I…" For one of the first times he was at a loss for words. He could answer any question his teacher asked him. But this one, this one wasn't an equation he had to figure out or a code he had to decipher. It was an emotional, thing.

Rini let a soft sob escape from her lips as tears ran down her cheeks. "Don't cry." Takuya panicked. What was he suppose to do now? He sat down the grocery bag on the sidewalk awkwardly patting her shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be fine." Even as he said the words he knew that the likelihood of her still being alive was unlikely. They were learning about kidnapping in his class now. The satitsitic for coming home safely weren't good but she didn't need to know that. But she didn't seem to believe him either, more tears running down her cheeks.

"Mom and daddy are worried, and daddy's barely home anymore. Mommy, Aunt Tenten, and grandpa got into a fight today and it was bad. Everything is wrong. It's not fair; I just want my sister back. Then everything can go back to normal. Everything will be alright again." She pulled her legs up to her chest burring her face into them crying. Takuya pause for a moment.

"Well at least," Rini looked up at Takuya. "The best are looking for her. Uncle Kiba, Shino, Neji, they are great trackers and Shikamaru is the best strategist in the village." Tears still fell down her face but a glint of hope was back in her pale eyes. "You haven't learned about the last Shinobi War yet but our parents were in it. They were amazing Shinobi! If anyone can find her, they can."

"Really?" She wiped her eye, and he removed his hand awkwardly from her shoulder. He nodded. "I didn't know that. Mom and daddy never told me." She said turning to face him on the bench, where he was now perched next to her.

"Yeah my mom and dad never did either. I learned it in the Academy. I asked my dad about it once…He doesn't talk about it." He looked down at the sidewalk then back up, it was getting dark. The street lamps were turning on. "Come on I'll take you home." This time she nodded, sliding off the bench. He walked over and picked the grocery bag up sliding it on his wrist shoving his hands in his pockets. They walked back to the Uzumaki house in silence. Once they got there he paused. "There you go. Maybe Uncle Naruto hasn't notice you left yet." He offered.

"Yeah," She turned the doorknob and Takuya turned to walk back to his house. "Wait, Takuya!" He paused turning slightly. She rushed over to him stopping a step away from him. "Thank you." She threw her arms around him hugging him. Before he had a chance to do anything she had pulled away from him, smiled and rush back into her house closing the door behind her. He stood there for a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Girls,"

**I've had in my head for SO long I was so happy to write it (even if it did take forever!) **

**I love that last line, but hey that's just me. **


	12. Pain From The Past

**_Thank you for Reviewing, _**

**_WinxPossible, NaruHina-love-Cookie123, probehearts19, Dani, XoStarcicleoX, Kyubbi No Tenshi, and A Random Person 3! _**

**Haruno House (Day 7 of Kari Kidnapping) **

Saki frustration was starting to show after having to repeat the same set for the eighth time that hour. Kaemon watched her closely. He knew that she could do the movements- She had many times before-but it was clear to him that her mind wasn't into it. "You're distracted." It wasn't a question. She lowered her training sword. A couple silent moments later that she attempted to raise it to continue. Kaemon grasped the wooden sword forcing it down. Her onyx eyes met his stern green ones. "Distraction can be a dangerous thing. What do you think you will accomplish by doing this?" She looked down at the floor stubbornly.

"I _have_ to get stronger." It didn't answer his question but Kaemon didn't object.

"Why?" Saki onyx eyes shot up to his.

"Because I never want to lose someone precious because I can't protect them. I want to- no I _have_ to- be able to protect those precious to me!" Kaemon turned to hide a smile that had formed on his lips.

_It seems that her goals have shifted._

"I think it's time we moved on with your training." He tugged a necklace out of his shirt. It was made of fine silver and had three circles pressed into the pendent with a small black gem in the middle with strange symbols carved in the circles. It was held on a rusty chain that was locked around his neck. It was antique, and had craftsmanship that was rarely seen anymore. Her Papa was holding, caressing it almost, in his calloused hands. It was made quite obvious that it meant a great deal to him.

He motioned for her to follow, leading her to the basement. Circles were painted on the floor in various sizes. The biggest circle was in the middle with a smaller one within it and five others, the smallest, in equal space around the biggest. She eyed the room for a while before standing in the circle inside the biggest. Her Papa stood in the smallest one in her line of vision.

**(1)**"This is called a Training Circle; the Master's Wheel. This circle will be your world; your whole life. Until I tell you otherwise there is nothing outside of it. There is _nothing_ outside of it!" He repeated making sure to accent 'nothing'. Her Papa walked closer to her moving into the biggest circle just before hers started. "As your skill with a sword improves you will progress to a smaller circle." He pressed his fingers to the circle on his necklace just before the black stone. "With each new circle your world contracts bring you that much closer to your goal."

**Inuzuka Clan (Tsume House)**

"It's time for Koga to be paired with his own Ninken." Kanna purple irises flashed up to her mother-in-law, Tsume, who was slouching back in a chair. Her slit eyes were trained on the one year old who was trying to climb onto the back of one of the Haimaru brother's. Kanna stood in silence for a moment, shocked by the sudden subject. Tsume eyes turning to her knocked her out of her reverie.

"What? He just turned one. Amaya got Ah-Un months after she turned two." Kanna said shocked, setting the dish that she was cleaning back into the sink turning off the water.

"There is no certain age that everyone gets Ninken; it doesn't work that way." Hana explained, pushing herself up from the counter she was leaning against.

"Shouldn't we at least wait for Kiba? He's still-" Hana just shook her head, her brown eyes showing sympathy. Kiba had been there when Amaya was getting her Ninken. Kanna didn't remember much about it. But she did remember that it had taken hours. She had been so exhausted at the time though because she had been heavily pregnant with Koga and he had kept her up the whole night before with his nonstop kicking. She had fought to keep her eyes open but after the first half hour she drifted off. Kanna let a soft sigh escape her lips. She really wanted to wait for Kiba. She knew he would feel bad about missing it. No matter what the circumstances were. But she also knew that she didn't have a choice. So with little hesitance she gathered her kids and ushered them out the door following Tsume and Hana.

**Somewhere In Konoha **

When the search group finally got back to Konoha, they weren't sure if they should tell Naruto what they found or just head out. When they ran into Lee their minds were made up. They would go while Lee told Naruto what was going on and then if possible he would catch up with them later.

Lee rushed to the tower but Naruto wasn't there Sasuke was. It was strange to see the Uchiha behind the long desk instead of the blonde Uzumaki. Apparently two days before Naruto had asked him to temporally do the Hokage duties while he supported his family. When Lee told him what was going on he jumped out of his chair and they left with only minimal objection from Kagura.

When they caught up with the group they were nearing the man's hideout. He was barely three miles from where they had found the transportation tag buried. The man must have doubled back and if Kiba had to guess there was another transportation tag buried somewhere in the path before the spot where they had found the first one. Kiba was at war with himself for not realizing it sooner. All the time they had wasted!

The hideout was behind a string of tall pine trees. There was a small opening in the base of the tall stone wall. Breaking in was cake compared to find the place. The hallway was a straight shot to a large room. The room was filled with tables covered with various experiments and unknown instruments. Shelves full of books and scrolls. It was eerily familiar to Orochimaru's lab, Sasuke noted choking back the bitterness of the nostalgia.

In the far corner of the room fastened to a metal chair everyone could see a slumped form with blonde hair. Kari. Kiba had to force himself to say calm and not rush down their impulsively like he normal would to save Hinata. _But she's not Hinata_, Kiba reminded himself, _she Hinata's daughter_. It didn't make him any less anxious, if anything it only made it worse. He could feel Akamaru tensing up next to him.

"Neji," The Hyuga nodded at the Uchiha, activating his Byakugan and scanning the area. Clear. He nodded to them and they jumped down from their perch silently. They went over to Kari swiftly. She seemed to be asleep but the veins around her eyes were prominent. The young girl was sickly pale, her skin was almost taking a grayish color to it. That wasn't a hopeful sign. Neji moved his fingers to her neck for a pulse. Her body was covered in a layer of cold sweat and clammy to the touch. He let out a breath of relief when he felt a faint but consistent beat.

"Kari," Kiba whispered softly, as Sasuke cut the ropes restraining her. "Kari, wake up. Can you hear me? It Uncle Kiba. Kari please, wake up!" She didn't respond. Akamaru whined. "Damn it why isn't she waking up?"

"The IV, it's probably a sedative!" Shikamaru wasted no time taking off the tape holding the needle off and pulling it out then putting pressure with his thumb over the site. Everyone stared at her waiting to see if she would wake. A few minutes they were rewarded with her slowly lifting her lids partly. She tried to push back away from Shikamaru. It was weak attempt. "Hey, it's ok Kari. You're going to be ok. We're going get you back home." Shikamaru promised soothingly. _And then were going to bring the bastard who did this back and your dad's going to kill him. _He added silently.

"Un'k Sh'ma'u," She gasped hazily, "...Hu'ts…H'rts…'lot." He was about to ask what, but he was soon obvious. At first the Nara genius thought that it was a teardrop. In the dim light it was an easy mistake. But as more trickled down her pale face it was clear that wasn't a teardrop. They were droplets of blood. Kari opened her eyes fully for a moment and they could all see that her Byakugan was activated and that the sclera of her eyes were dark red and blood was pooling around her lids like tears would.

"Deactivate your Byakugan!" But even as Neji said it he knew she couldn't. Kari gasped for air, clamping her eyes shut tightly in pain. Sasuke felt the mark on his shoulder prick uncomfortably. His body tensed.

"C'nt… D'dy." The last thing she did before falling into the bliss of unconsciousness was calling out for her Naruto. Shikamaru was no medic but he knew that wasn't a good sign. For a second Arisa flashed in Kari's spot and he had to force back the bile in his throat. He pulled off his Jonin jacket and cocooned it around Kari's fragile form. He picked her up off the chair setting her in Lee's arms. He made sure the Taijustu specialist was cradling her correctly before letting go. "Lee run as fast as you can. Don't stop until she's with Sakura! Go!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." A deep male voice said. They all turned around preparing themselves for a fight. The man wasn't what they were expecting. He was short man with white hair, his blue eyes were covered with wire-rimmed glasses and he was wearing a white lab jacket.

"You don't get a say in the matter and soon you won't get a say at all." Kiba growled. "Go Lee!" The bowled haired Jonin was gone before he could finish his name. The kidnapper didn't seem to upset that they had gotten away. He seemed… awed?

"Look, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Do it that hard way. I would love a reason to kick your ass." Kiba said taking a threatening step forward, Akamaru growling in agreement.

"You're early," The man said ignoring them. "Most people would have taken months if at all. You found it in a week! Bravo!" He said clapping his hands. It wasn't sarcastically. He seemed truly impressed. "Then again you are the best of Konoha, yes? You really are as good as the books say. I'm honored to be in your presence truly!" He said laughing to himself. "You guys are War Hero's. Well most of you." His eyes trailing over to Sasuke. "But even more so an honor to meet the soul survivor of the mighty Uchiha Clan. Well not anymore. You have lovely kids. I was thinking about taking that boy of yours, but alas it was not meant to be." Sasuke was as stiff as a board and the uncomfortable pricking from the mark was now turning into an unbearable burning. He could feel the seal starting to weaken and the curse beginning to spread. It took all of his will power and focus to stop it.

"Why did you take Kari?" Kiba demanded.

"I thought it was obvious." Kiba was quickly losing his patience. He didn't want to question the guy he wanted to kill him.

"For the Byakugan." Neji said. "He would have taken Takuya or Ryu to learn about the Sharingan but it's not like the Byakugan. Unlike the Uchiha bloodlimit you don't have to earn it, it something your born with. Takuya and Ryu both have yet to activate it. It would be pointless to take them."

"Correct. Very good!" The man complemented, "I was disappointed at first. Like Orochimaru was I am very curious about such a bloodlimit. It wasn't long lasted though. The girl. I was planning on coming back for the Byakugan anyways but she made it so easy. Being the Hokage's daughter you would think she would have a little more protection. But no she was just sitting on the roof by herself completely defenseless. It couldn't have been easier. It almost took the fun out of it."

"Enough talk, are you going to come with us or do we have to force you?" Kiba barked. He wished the guy would do something. He was itching to tear the guy apart but he knew that right was reserved for Naruto. But it didn't mean they couldn't rough him up a bit right?

"Unfortunately, I'm not much of a fighter. I'm just a scientist. I have to know how things work. Surely, there is nothing wrong with that." Before anyone could react the older man was on slamming into the wall on the other side of the room. Sasuke was standing where he had been. His fist still extended from when he punched the man. His head was down. The man winced pushing himself up fingering his broken jaw and split lip. That had been one hell of a punch. When he looked up at the Uchiha he was glaring right back at him his Sharingan spinning. The curse mark that he had been fighting for control with finally won, covering his shoulder and half his face and was steadily making it way to the other side. Sasuke fingers itched for his blade but it wasn't on him. The man was terrified but at the same time in awe of the power. And of Orochimaru's curse mark.

"Hey, Uchiha calm down. I know you want to kill the bastard- we all do- but we need to take him back. Naruto will want to have a _word_ with him." Shikamaru couldn't see the mark spreading or even that it was activated. He had merely thought Sasuke had lost control of his anger nothing more.

Sasuke jaw clenched, but he took a deep breath forcing the marks power back, regaining control until, all he could feel was a sting from the pulsating mark.

**1)This is the exact lines from one of my favorite movies! (I do not own it Ok?) It's from Zorro! I didn't really know much about Sword fighting but I loved this movie, so it just worked out. =) **

**Yes, I do realize the guy is a bit of Orochimaru fangirl, er guy. **


	13. Tragedy & Triumph

**_Thank you for reviewing- Kyuubi No Tenshi, WinxPossible, probehearts19, NaruHina-love-Cookies123, Dani, XoStarcircleoX, and Izzy._**

Lee got to the hospital in record time. Kari was there, getting meds for her pain, and getting checked over by Sakura in fifteen minutes flat. She was doing a Scanning Jutsu when Naruto and Hinata got there. Hinata stood by the glass walls watching the commotion, her finger pressed together, body tense. Naruto on the other hand wasn't much of a background person. He had entered the room pushing through nurses and other medics to get to his daughter. And being the Hokage nobody said anything, of course. Sakura was shouting off orders ignoring everything else around her.

"Sakura what is going on?" Naruto asked the pink haired medic franticly.

"We need another shot of-" Naruto was agitated and in turn was being more annoying than ever. Sakura was just trying to do her job and he wasn't making it easy for her. Finally after Naruto had asked what was going on and if Kari would be ok for the millionth time she snapped. "Naruto, get out!" She yelled glaring at the blonde. There was a reason that parents weren't allowed in the rooms while they were working and this was it. Naruto just stood there for a moment not moving. "Now Naruto!" Sakura demanded. Everyone in the room froze. Yelling at the Hokage? She must be crazy. The Uzumaki just stood there for a moment before begrudgingly leaving the room. Not because of Sakura's demand either but because he could see Hinata's tearstained face through glass.

It was only ten minute later when Ino waddled down the hall. Her blue eyes set on the room. Choji was following at her heels trying to convince her to sit back down, the doctors had ordered bed rest he tried to remind her fruitlessly. To which she had reply "I am a doctor and I say that I can do whatever the fuck I want!" And steamrolling into the room without looking back. Choji sighed before turning to see Naruto sitting on a bench holding Hinata who was silently crying into his chest.

"I'm sure Kari will be fine Naruto." Naruto gave him a weak smile, his chin resting on the top of Hinata's head. "She has the best Medics."

Ino was trying to help but Sakura kept refusing. "I'm not just going to wait out there Billboard-brow! This is my job to remember?" Sakura finally gave in allowing her to just stand by Kari's head and just comfort the girl who was going in and out of consciousness.

**XXX**

Sasuke and Shikamaru walked through the hospital until they found Naruto. Hinata was asleep against his chest. Naruto didn't turn to look at them. His eyes were focused on what was going on in the room across from them. "You got that bastard." Naruto voice was low and gruff. He didn't wait for their response. He knew that they wouldn't have come back without him. "I'll deal with him later. Take care of it for now." Naruto wasn't one to normally order his friends around. He didn't let the power of being Hokage get in the way of being who he always was.

"He is already secured." Shikamaru put a hand on Naruto's shoulder squeezing it. He then took a seat next to Choji and Sasuke sat on the side in between Naruto and him. Shino, Neji, Kiba, and Lee joined them shortly after. They might be going through one of the hardest things imaginable but they were going through it together.

**XXX**

Sakura blew her bangs out of her face but they stuck to her sweaty forehead. Sakura walked out of the room pulling off her gloves, Ino following drowsily behind her. Everyone simultaneously stood up except Sasuke who remand seated. "How is she?" Naruto asked stepping forward his hand squeezing Hianta's tightly.

"She has a toxin in her bloodstream that is targeting her chakra system, forcing the chakra to keep her Byakugan activated. We are in the process of flushing her system but to do so more effectively I had to put her in a medically induced coma." She could feel Naruto's panic radiate off him and was quick to reassure him, "It just temporary, to help her body heal faster. Even if I didn't put her in one she probably wouldn't wake up for a couple days anyway. But she is stable. Ino found a cure that will help neutralize the toxins so it won't force the chakra while it's still in her body. She'll be fine, Naruto."

Naruto let go off Hinata's hand turning to face his friends. "You guys should go home now and get some rest." Knowing they would object he continued, "Sakura said Kari will be fine, so she will be. You guys have been going nonstop for a week now. Go home, see your kids and get some rest." Hesitantly they began to file out- Choji dragging Ino back to her hospital room- until only Sasuke remand sitting on the bench seemingly lost in his own world. "But?" Naruto urged, pushing his hand into his pants pockets. He knew by the tone of Sakura's voice there was more.

"Kari's had her Byakugan activated way longer than she should. Normally when a Hyuga's Byakugan is taking up to much chakra or is being overused they feel pain and it turns itself off. Kari wasn't given the option so-" Sakura continued to ramble of medical mumbo-jumbo and terms that Naruto didn't understand until finally.

"Just spit it out Sakura!" Naruto shouted as Hinata grabbed his arm barring her face into the fabric. She already knew what Sakura was going to say.

"There might be damage to Kari's optical nerves. We can't be sure until she wakes up though." Naruto stared blankly at Sakura for a moment.

"You think she might be blind?" Naruto asked in disbelief. He finally got his daughter back, he shouldn't be worrying anymore. But nothing could be that simple could it?

"It's a possibility. But like I said we have to wait until she wakes up. Her sight could be fine." _It's unlikely though. _Sakura didn't say it but they all heard it.

**Nara House (2:47 AM)**

Shikamaru sat on the side of his daughter's bed. Arisa was laying on her side facing him, her mouth open letting out adorable little snores.

"_Daddy!"_

Shikamaru closed his eyes tightly at the sound repeating in his head, trying to shake it away. Kari's frightened cry was scarring. Shikamaru was guilty of many terrible things in the war. But he would be damn if him, or one of his man, hurt a defenseless child. The Nara was so in his own world that he didn't feel the shifting of sheets underneath him. He was brought out of his reverie by two thin arms wrapping around his waist. He opened his eyes and saw Arisa's blonde hair. She was cuddled up in his chest her face in his shirt, and she was sitting on his lap. Shikamaru pushed her hair back, and she turned her blurry blue eyes up to meet his. "Did you find her, daddy?" She garbled half asleep.

"Yes," His daughter didn't need to know any details.

"See her?"

"Tomorrow," Shikamaru assured her. He just held her for a minute before putting her back under her covers, kissing her forehead. "Go back to sleep." The young girl didn't protest. Her head hit the pillow and she back asleep.

**Inuzuka House (2:56 AM)**

Kiba walked into the living room, Kanna was half asleep on the couch. He sat next to her hugged her to his side tightly and told her what was going on. They were halfway to their bedroom, when Kiba froze. He began sniffing the air. There was a feign smell, it was coming from Koga's room. Kanna saw Kiba back muscles tense preparing for a fight. She slowly trailed her hand down his shoulder and back trying to ease the tight muscles. "Koga got paired with his own Ninken, Taimaru." Kiba twisted back to face her. Kanna could see the guilt shining in his brown eyes. She leaned up and pecked his lips, giving his chest a soft pat.

Kiba peaked in Koga's bedroom and saw the boy curled up in his crib his arm tight around a dark brown colored Ninken. Taimaru raised his head from where it was resting on Koga's neck. The pup seemed to be checking to make sure Kiba wasn't threatening. After a minute of the pup staring him down, Taimaru rested his head back down on Koga's neck. Kiba smiled closing the door. Kanna wrapped her arms around Kiba's waist. "How about we head to bed?" She offered, taking in his exhausted appearance. Kiba smiled tiredly, kissing her softly on her lips. She smiled into the kiss turning her head and standing on her toes to get closer, she nipped at his bottom lip, and then soothed it with her tongue. Kiba let her take control, it was nice not to have to think and just feel. That was double true for what he was feeling right now. He backed her up smirking when he heard her back hit the wall. Her hands push through and tugged at his hair. He trailed his hands down her waist to her thigh stopping at the crease of her knee and then pulled it up around his waist leaning his pelvis into hers, drawing a gasp from her.

A shrill cry broke the intense moment. Kanna leaned deeper into the wall trying to gain control over her breathing, "Or not." Kanna gave him one last lingering kiss before headed for the nursery but Kiba grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"I'll get her." Kanna didn't have the chance to oppose him as he walked past her. She followed behind him into the room and watched as he picked Kaoru up cradling the two month old against his chest. The crying quieted almost instantaneously. Kanna left to get a bottle but when she returned both were fast asleep in the chair.

**Uzumaki Residence**

Neji had been quite astounded when Hinata told him that Tenten where staying with them that night. He had brushed it off as Hinata asking Tenten to watch Rini and Kyo and it was just easier at their house. Family support. When he walked into the Uzumaki house Tenten sprung off the couch throwing her arms around him. He was taken aback but held her close. His and Tenten relationship had been on the rocks lately, so it had been awhile since he held her like this. His moment of bliss was interrupted by something wet hit his shoulder followed by another. It took him a couple seconds to realize that she was crying.

"Kari's going to be fine." Neji assured his wife. She just shook her head tightening her grip on his shirt. Neji couldn't exactly understand what Tenten said with her face buried into his shoulder but he did catch pieces. _Council…Kenji….seal. _And that was enough for him to understand, his arms tightened around her almost painfully. "The council put the seal on Kenji?" Neji asked pushing Tenten back gently gripping her arms and searching her eyes, his voice was low. His anger showed through his eyes, hatred she thought long diminished burned stronger than ever. He couldn't believe it_. How the hell could this happen? Did they purposely wait until he left so it was impossible for him to object it? Had it been his Uncle Haishi that put the seal on him? _These thoughts clouded his mind; so much so that he just about missed Tenten shaking her head.

"No," Tenten wiped a few stray teardrops off her red cheeks, trying to composing herself. "They were going to."

"When?"

"A couple days ago. I've never been so terrified in my life."

"But they didn't?" Tenten just shook her head. "Why?" Neji immediately wished he hadn't said that out loud. It sounded like he wanted it to happen. He didn't. He was glad for whatever reason had saved his son from bearing such a mark. He just couldn't understand why the council would have done it. Had Haishi refused to perform it?

"It was Hinata, she stopped them. She refused to let them do anything to Kenji. They were pissed to say the least. That's why we're staying here." Neji was speechless. _Hinata, _Neji turned to look out the window, _After everything I've done you still... You stood up to your father for my son... But at what cost to yourself? _

**Uchiha House**

Sakura walked into the master bedroom toweling off her short pink tresses. The medic had been planning on stay the night at the hospital to keep a close eye on Kari. So when Naruto had told her to go home at first she fought him on it. But as she watched her husband, she became worried he was acting strangely. It wasn't really what he was doing, something about him just felt off. Knowing that Ino was there, even if she was slightly slower and rounder, she could handle any emergency if it were to come up. Not that she thought it would, Kari was stable, and her body seemed to be ridding itself of the toxin pretty efficiently. The only thing she was really worried about was her eye site, and she wouldn't be able to check that tonight. So she reluctantly agreed after reminded Naruto to get her if _anything_ went wrong.

Sakura's emerald eyes locked on her husband. Sasuke was sitting on the bed, with his back to her staring seemingly off into space. In reality his gaze was locked on his Katana. The very sword his hands had itched for mere hours before. He could still feel the mark burning just enough to hold his attention. He was out of it to say the least. So when he felt a hand coming towards his shoulder, and the mark, he reacted. He grabbed the offending arm's wrist and pulled the body to his.

Sakura gasped in shock more than pain from his tense grip. Then silently cursed; surprising a distracted Shinobi was never a good idea if you valued your life. But it had been awhile since he had manhandled her. Sakura felt Sasuke's grip loosen until the pressure was barely there. She was about to avert her eyes when she saw something in her peripherals. Now that Sasuke was half facing her she could get a clear look at his shoulder. Sasuke noticed his mistake and turned seconds too late.

"Sasuke," He pushed himself off the bed, kicking his shoes and his pants off. He was about to peel of his shirt but thought better of it and left in on giving a layer over the mark. "Is your curse mark bothering you?" Sasuke ignored her sliding under the covers, turning so his back was towards her. Sakura stood there looking at his back.

_Sasuke, _Sakura closed her eyes, _I thought that we got over this. I thought after the war, after that night, that all of this was over. That night, you promised me. You promised me that you wouldn't hold everything inside anymore...You're not alone now, remember? _Sakura slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. _You have stayed true to your promise since. But now…What happened, Sasuke? What are you thinking?_

_Whatever it was it must have been hard on you. But… _She slid under the covers close to him, cuddling up against his back. She could feel his muscles tense beneath his t-shirt. It broke her heart, he didn't want her to touch him now? She put her hands against his back curling her fingers around fabric of his shirt, resting her forehead just below his shoulder blade. _But you can't go back to who you were. I won't let you. After waiting for so many years I… _A lone tear rushed down her pale cheek as she squeezed her eyes closed_ …I'm not sure if I could make it this time. Not after knowing how great it can be…_

Sasuke wasn't sure how long he just laid there, hyperactively sensing every move his wife made in her sleep. And with her being pressed against his back it wasn't hard. He was afraid to sleep. He could still feel a soft throbbing of the mark. What if the mark took over and he accidently hurt her. It had tried earlier what was to stop if from doing so now?

Sasuke tensed slightly as he felt a thin arm wrap around his chest. He cautiously put his own larger hand over hers. He couldn't help but smile bitterly. This was eerily similar to how she had held him in the forest of death, after he had beaten the shit out of the sound ninja. The first time the mark had activated. Sakura had been the anchor that held him to his sanity.

_She still was. _

_She always would be._

**Konoha Hospital**

Choji sat on the chair next to Ino's bed, she was sprawled out with a hand over her stomach. He was worried that she had over done it today. She could be so stubborn sometimes. And that was one of the things he loved about her.

Down the hall Naruto and Hinata were still in Kari's room. They had finally got their little girl back. But the battle wasn't over yet. No it was just beginning.


	14. Sensei

**_Thank you too- NaruHina-love-Cookies123, Kyuubi No Tenshi, bunnyboo1612, Dani, Royal Duke Armadilloer III, WinxPossible, XoStarcircleoX_**

**Konoha Hospital (Kari's room 10:28 AM)**

The average sized room was dwarfed with so many people crowding in it. Shikamaru had, like he promised, brought his daughter. Arisa was acting strangely clingy, not letting go of his pant leg and standing so close it made it nearly impossible to walk comfortably. It remind Shikamaru of when she was just learning to walk and realized if she walked close enough to him if she started to trip she could merely grab his pant leg to steady herself.

Neji had brought Rini and Kyo. Rini had walked over to Kari's bedside, just in front of where Naruto and Hinata were sitting, and hadn't moved since just staring at her younger sister. Kyo even seemed to be aware of the tension in the air because he was unusually clam seated in Hinata's lap. Even Amaya was quietly standing next to her father. Worried Ah-Un tried to get her attention with soft whining and nudging her with his head.

This was the site that Sakura walked into. She felt Saki hand drop out of hers as she walked closer standing in between Arisa and Amaya. Sakura maneuvered her way through the people in the room. She started checking some of the machines. She was pleased to see that Kari's face had gained some color and her body was no longer soaked in sweat. The room was completely silent. Everyone lost in their own thoughts.

"Is she going to wake up soon?" Amaya asked bluntly, not fully understanding was going on. Kiba put his hand on her head and she looked up at him her purple irises almost breaking him. He wasn't sure how to have this conversation. Kiba looked to Sakura hoping maybe she had answered this question to a child before. Unfortunately for him the Medic wasn't paying him an attention her mind on her husband who had disappeared before she woke this morning. Kiba bit his lip and began to answer but he was saved at the last second.

"Don't worry 'Maya, they want her to sleep. It helps people get better faster. It's kind of like being sick." Saki answered and Amaya 'oh'ed silently.

**Training Ground 14**

Sasuke walked down to the training ground and found three students practicing chakra control by climbing trees. He couldn't help his mind going back to the day when he was taught. Times were simpler back then.

None of these Genin had gotten very far yet. Sasuke guessed they had been at it about an hour or so maybe longer. They all seemed to be very frustrated at this point. Sasuke's lips twitched upwards thinking of his own frustration with this particular training.

"Hm, well why don't you guys take a break while I talk to our guest?" Kakashi said closing his book. The three students went wide eyed at the sight of him. The girl took a step back. Sasuke was use to that reaction. Leaf ninja reacted to him in one of three ways: either in awe of the last Uchiha or in fear and disgust of the Konoha trader, or they knew the basic story of him fighting in the war. It depended on their parents and which stories they heard. Most thought that he got off easy. He had betrayed Konoha and that he should have be punished not be treated as a hero. It didn't matter that he had fought on their side during the war.

"Kakashi-Sens-Sempai." Sasuke silently cursed at his mistake. He hadn't called Kakashi his Sensei in years, not since the end of the last Shinobi War, and yet he had almost said it without thinking. Maybe it was because he felt so much like a student right now.

**XXX**

They walked silently until they left the training grounds. Kakashi knew that something was seriously up with the Uchiha. He hadn't seen him this tense since he had gotten Sakura pregnant with Takuya. That had been quiet a site. "I'm guessing this isn't just a pleasant visit between friends, is it?" Sasuke stopped walking but didn't turn to face him. The irony that they had made the way to the bridge they used to meet on as team 7 didn't miss him.

"Did you hear about Kari's kidnapping?" He didn't have to ask that. He knew the answer. Of course he did. Everyone in the village and most of the villages surrounding it did. It was common knowledge. Kakashi answered none the less.

"Yes, I got back a little after she was found. I went to see Naruto this morning but the room was already full. I was glad to see she was okay." A heavy silence overlapped them. Minutes passed but Kakashi waited knowing that Sasuke would talk when he was ready, and pushing would only annoy the Uchiha which in turn might cause him to leave without finding out what was going on.

"When we found Kari and the bastard that took her…My…curse mark started to act up." Kakashi had figured as much. Sasuke hadn't done a very good job in hiding it. His hand seemed to twitch up to his shoulder every couple minutes. Even sealed the curse mark was a very dangerous thing. "After the war it stopped bothering me. I hoped that because I didn't want to use it anymore it would be defective. But now… After all these years I can't believe it started to take control." Sasuke grabbed his shoulder. The bothersome burning sensation had turned into a more noticeable searing pain.

"I told you when I sealed that mark, Sasuke that the seal is only a strong as your will. And you have a very strong will. Not many people can push the curse back by will power alone." This only further frustrated the now grown Uchiha.

"What if I'm not strong enough? The curse mark leeches of my chakra. When I get stronger so does it. I could have easy kill someone when I was sixteen and I much stronger now, which means so, is it. If I lose control even for a minute….I have a family now Kakashi, kids. I can't just hope that I keep it under control. There has to be a way to destroy the damn thing." Kakashi eyed his normal calm and collected prodigy pacing the length of the bridge. His whole body was stiff as a board as though if he relaxed at all he would lose the fight against himself. Kakashi sighed not knowing how Sasuke would react to what he was about to tell him.

"I'm not sure that's a possibility, Sasuke." Sasuke stopped midstride putting both hands on the bridges rail and leaned against it. "There is only one other person that I know that has that mark. If anyone knows any way to get rid of the mark it's her. I'll talk to her." Sasuke let out a breath turning to see the Copy Ninja smiling at him beneath his mask trying to make light of the situation.

"You think she'll help?" He couldn't turn back into the man he was in the past, when the curse mark clouded his mind feeding on his need for revenge. He had too much to lose.

"Oh, I'm sure she will, with the right motivation." Kakashi eye glinted mischievously. It caught Sasuke attention and he couldn't help but wonder if Kakashi knew this woman better than he let on. Sasuke never thought much of Kakashi and his lack of a serious relationship with woman before. After the war everyone seemed to start a new chapter in their lives, most getting married and having kids. Life was too short. Kakashi was one of the only people he knew that seemed to push even further into the Shinobi world. For a short time he had gone back into ANBU and led the repair of the division. It had taken him years but he had got the ANBU running smoothly again. He had only recently quit to train a new Genin team. The first one he had since team 7.

He shook off the thoughts when Kakashi pulled out his pervse book and stepped off the bridge. It brought Sasuke to say what he had wanted to say for year but was always too proud too.

"Thank you, Sensei." Kakashi stopped in his tracks turning back to Sasuke and for a second he swore he saw the misguided twelve year old boy with a cocky attitude dressed in blue, arms crossed resting on the rail leaning against it looking down at the water instead of the much older man that stood in his place.


	15. White Space

**_Thank you for reviewing- XoStarcircleoX, Kyuubi No Tenshi, chrisgetsu45, WinxPossible, Shinobistar, and Royal Duke Armadilloer III!_**

**Read bottom note please!**

**Konoha Hospital (Then next day- 5:53 PM)**

"There's nothing you or anybody else can say to change my mind, I'm going!" The blonde sat on the hospital bed pulling her sandals on, which was no longer a simple task with her eight month pregnant belly. "I can't just keep sitting around in the hospital. I might not be able to interrogate anyone right now but that doesn't mean I can't find out something by going through that assholes stuff."

Choji watched his wife already knowing the outcome. "Mrs. Akimichi, for the baby's sake you should stay here. The doctor has you on bed rest for a reason. I don't think you understand going on a mission would not only be unwise but you could go into premature labor." Choji watched as a nurse was trying to convince his wife to stay in the hospital. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. Ino was one of the most stubborn people he knew. Sometime she was just stubborn for the sake of being stubborn. The only reason she had stayed in the hospital for so long was for the well being of their baby and nothing else, Choji knew that. The circumstances had changed now though. Now part of her family was going through a crisis and she wasn't about to sit back after everyone else had helped. She was going to do her part and Choji knew that nobody, not even him, could make her see the situation differently.

"No, I think it _you_ who don't understand! I'm going to go do this mission and everything is going to be just fine. This little guy is going to stay put until I say so."

"So, I'm guessing that Ino is going to be accompanying us on this mission?" Choji jumped, startled by the Inuzuka's sudden appearance.

"Accompanying?" Choji laughed, "She'll take over the second we leave the hospital." He watched as Ino continued arguing with the poor nurse. "Wait your coming too? You should take it easy Kiba. You just got back, don't you want to get some sleep?"

"I've got enough." Kiba said dismissively. He leaned against the doorway across from Choji. "So you're really going to let her go? She's do in a couple weeks right?" Kiba asked eyeing the blonde's bulging belly. Knowing full well that he wouldn't let Kanna go anywhere that far along, no matter how much it irritated her.

"_Let_?" Choji scoffed, "Have you meet Ino? Arguing would just be a waste of time. She'd go no matter what. So, I'm not going to bother. I'm just going to go with her and keep a close eye on her. That's all I really can do." Kiba saw the worry that seemed to have appeared in his eyes. He turned back to see Ino ignoring the nurse and tying her hitai-ate around her neck, now that her stomach was too big for it to fit around.

"Right, I'll watch out for her too, man." Choji nodded his thanks. Kiba start heading off calling over his shoulder, "We leave in five."

**Kari's Hospital Room (2:37 AM)**

Sakura slipped into Kari's room. Hinata was fast asleep on the cot that a nurse had brought in, Rini resting in front of her cuddled into her stomach. Naruto was sitting back in a chair his head resting against the wall behind him, his breathing even. Sakura was glad he was getting some type of sleep. She took the folded blanket off the end of Kari's bed and draped it over him. He didn't even stir.

Sakura did a medical scanning jutsu. She couldn't find any of the toxins in her system and her body seemed to be function just fine by itself and her chakra was mostly replenished. The only thing there really was to worry about now was her sight. Sakura took a syringe filling it. It would neutralize the meds she had given Kari to keep her in a coma. She pushed the meds into the young girls IV.

**(4:38 AM)**

Naruto jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at his wife. Her hair was a mess around her face and her clothes were rumpled. Rini was still asleep on the cot. "Sakura says she should wake up soon." Hinata put a hand on his cheek moving it up and stroking his hair back as she took a seat on his lap. His arms circled her waist resting his head against her shoulder. She pressed her cheek against the side of his head.

_Kari stood in a seemingly endless stretch of white light. She wasn't sure what she was doing here, or even where here was, but she knew she was waiting for something. The last thing she remembered was her Uncle Shikamaru talking to her. Then nothing. She was just here. _

_Kari saw a figure approach from a distance. She could see someone coming but didn't hear any footsteps. It was silent. As it came closer Kari realized that the person was a man. When he was within feet of her he stopped. Kari gasped inaudibly. The man had a looked so much like her father that she had almost called out for him. Now that he was closer however, she could see many differences. While he was tall, had bright spike blonde hair and blue eyes, just like her father. But this man's hair framed the sides of his face covering his forehead protector and it seemed somehow neater then her fathers. He was wearing a normal Konoha Jonin outfit with a short sleeve white coat with flames on the edges. He had an air of a calm collected adult, nothing like her father's almost childish stature. It made her a bit nervous. Like when she has to be perfect for meeting with the Hyuga council with her mother. Then man smiled, and it seemed to light up his features making him seem much less intimating. He offered her his hand. She hesitated for a moment. After what happened last time…But this man didn't seem like he would hurt anyone. She took his hand in her much smaller one. _

_He guided her back the way he came from. She followed him silently. They walked for awhile. Everything looked the same, white. The man was the only other thing she could see. It seemed strange. The man stopped. Kari didn't understand why though. There was nothing different about this spot than anywhere else. He crouched down so that they were around the same height. And for the first time he spoke._

"_It's time for you to go home now Kari. You don't belong here. Not for a long time."_

"_You know me? And where is here?" Kari asked confused. He shook his head at her a sad smile tugging at his lips. "I don't understand."_

"_It's probably better that way." He said looking at whatever he had been leading her to. She still saw nothing but white. "That reminds me." Kari turned back to face him wondering if he had just read her mind and then realized that she had stated her confusion out loud. He reached forward placing his right hand over her eyes, making a handseal with his left. Kari felt something cold on her eyes. It wasn't ice cold though, it felt nice. Like when you had a Popsicle after running around for hours without drinking anything. She felt him remove his hand. She slowly fluttered her eyes open. She was shocked to see…everything. _

_She had thought that they were in an empty continuous space of white but in reality there were tons of people everywhere. She turned back to look at the man wide eyed, mouth agape. He smiled at her nodding to the other side of the room. She turned and this time she didn't just see white. It was like a portal. She could see her parents in a hospital room along with Uncle Shikamaru and Arisa. They all seemed so sad. She turned back to the man. He was standing now. He looked down at her from the corner of his eye. She didn't move. He put his hand on her back and gently pushed her forward. _

_She took one step forward then turned. "Thank you," She said then gave him her biggest Uzumaki smile. He smiled back at her at her. Then she pranced through the portal._

"We come back later than. Arisa just wanted to see if she was awake. I didn't know what to do." Shikamaru sighed looking across the room at his daughter. Hinata gave him a tired smile.

"I understand. Thanks again for taking Rini back to the house. She doesn't need to be spending all of her time here." The Nara was just about to answer when Arisa interrupted.

"She's waking up!" Naruto was out of his seat and at Kari's side in a flash. Kari let out a groan before opening her eyes.

**Alright that whole thing with Minato, yeah I DIDN'T plan any of that. It just sort of wrote itself in to the story. *Shrugs* So, I went with it. That's just the kind of writer I am. **


	16. Redemption

**_Thank you for reviewing- Bekas Strife, XoStarcircleoX, Kyuubi No Tenshi, probehearts19, Dani, Royal Dukes Armadilloer III, and NejiTen_**

**Konoha Hospital **

Kari's pale eyes flickered open and for a minute everything was calm. It was like time had slowed. Relief flooded through the room. Unfortunately the calmness was about to be shattered. Time seemed to speed up in order to catch up with the moments missed. Kari pushed herself up letting out a loud shriek. She fussed, pushing her tense back against the bed. Her eyes were glazed over and terror filled them. She didn't see a hospital room, not in her trance, all she could see was the empty corroders of the place she held been held. She felt the tug of the IV on her wrist made her feel restrained making her pull harder on the line. She whimpered in pain, her hand went to the IV line and started to tear it from her wrist. She had to get away.

Nurses started to rush in trying to stop her from pulling the IV out but it only made her fight against them more. Naruto who had had been taken aback finally snapped out of it and rushed to his daughter's side. "Kari," He said trying to get response from her. The girl either didn't hear him or choose to ignore him. He reached out putting a hand on her shoulder; she yanked away from his touch curling into a tight ball. "Kari, it's ok." Naruto was panicking. He pushed her hair back rubbing small circles in her scalp, a familiar gesture that seemed to catch Kari's attention. "It's ok Kar," The blonde looked up at her father. Her pale eyes focused up at him.

"Daddy?" Kari whispered so softly that Naruto almost missed it. And just like that the episode was broken. Kari was fine. Her body was relaxed. It was like the whole thing never happened. "Where are we?" Her voice was calm and soft. Kari didn't remember the incident at all.

Shikamaru had pulled back Arisa when Kari's attack had started. His stance was still protective. He looked down to see his daughter's fearful eyes as she clutched his arm that had pulled her back into his side. He wished that his daughter would never have had to experience seeing that.

One of Hinata's hands was clenched to her chest in shock, the other hanging limply at her side. She couldn't move. She felt like her feet where cemented to the ground.

Sakura walked into the room followed by a panicking nurse.

**XXX**

"Her eyesight is fine. It's actually better then it was the last time we tested it. It's progressing in the normal way it should for her age." Sakura voice held the surprise and awe that they all felt. Naruto's eyes went to his daughter's figure in the hospital bed. He could vaguely hear Hinata talking to Sakura about how that was even possible. He tuned them out soon after. He was glad that Kari's sight was fine, really he was. But he just wanted to take her home. She had been away from her home for too long. Then everything could go back to normal.

"Naruto!" The blonde was pulled back into the conversation abruptly. "Did you hear what I just said?" Sakura's voice didn't sound angry and Naruto didn't have it in him to lie, so he just stared blankly her. "I said, maybe you should talk to Ino about Kari."

"Why would I do that?" Naruto asked in monotone, "Kari's fine."

"You don't really believe that, do you Naruto?" Sakura concerned emerald eyes meeting Naruto dull blue ones. "Naruto what happened this afternoon, that wasn't nothing." Sakura felt bad when she heard Hinata wince from behind her. She hadn't said it to be mean but being blunt was the only way to get through the stubborn blonde. "Don't be an idiot Naruto. If you pretend that this isn't happening than it's only going to get worse."

"She just had a nightmare Sakura! Everyone has them!" Naruto was still in the dull monotone.

"It's not just a nightmare, Naruto. It was a night _terror_." Naruto looked at her waiting for her to continue, "Night terrors aren't like nightmares. A night terror is not a dream but a partial awakening from sleep with unusual behaviors, such as but not limited to, screaming, mumbling, kicking, sweating, and breathing fast. Kids will not wake up with night terrors even though they may have their eyes open." Sakura quoted as though she were reading the information aloud from a book. She had to explain the differences between nightmares and night terrors so many times that she could say it word for word without thinking. "And if they start after a traumatic event it is a sign of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD)."

"Kids can't have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

XXX

"Kids _can_ have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Ino informed Naruto, her voice was apologetic hating to be the bearer of news. She repositioned her body silently cursing her bulging belly. Her hospital room was flooded with boxes and boxes of scrolls and books and random tidbits that Ino thought might be helpful. A box lay at the end of her bed half empty. Ino saw Naruto's face twist.

"You think that Kari has it?" Naruto asked somberly, blue meeting lighter blue. Ino broke the stare, looking at the other side of the room one of her arms going up protectively around her stomach.

"I-I don't know… From what you told me it sounds like it…" Ino bit her lip silently cursing. Why had she said that? She knew that the most reasonable diagnoses _was_ PTSD. She wasn't sure why she hadn't been able to just say that. She had so many times before, to so many people. It didn't matter that he was one of her closest friends, that he was part of her strange Shinobi family; she shouldn't give him false hope. Damn her pregnancy hormones, they were the cause of this, no doubt. Too late to take it back now. "I could see if she had any more signs of PTSD, if she stayed in the hospital-"

"No," Naruto said firmly. There was no way he was keeping his daughter away from home any longer than absolutely necessary. Naruto knew that he was being unreasonable but since was being a parent reasonable? "Have you found anything out about that Bastard?" Ino allowed Naruto to chance the subject without protest.

"Yes, well, no, um sorta?" Ino sighed play with a thick notebook in her hands. "This guy, he is a big fan of Orochimaru's work." She handed him. The book was filled with forbidden Jutsu. Some old papers glued onto the pages. Theories and side notes filled any open spaces on the pages. "He studied Orochimaru's forbidden Jutsu. Not to mention that he also has a fondness of Kekkei-genkai." Naruto closed the book.

"You think he's done this before?" Naruto tightening his grip on the spine of the book his nails digging into the cover. Ino paused biting the inside of her cheek. She could see Naruto's anger flaring.

"I have no evidence of that, as of right now," Ino chose her words carefully. "But the way he's writing and phrasing I'd say that no, this isn't the first occurrence." Ino watched Naruto's posture became tenser. Ino knew it was a warning sign to stop the conversation but she had to ask. "Do you plan on interrogating him soon?"

**XXX**

The next day Kari was given the okay to leave the hospital. The walk home had been quiet. Kari walked in-between her mother and father holding both of their hands. Naruto watched her out of the corner of his eye. She had really talked since after her episode. It unnerved him. She had always been loudest out of their kids.

They got to the house about ten minutes later. Rini was the first to greet them. She smiled happily at Kari. The younger girl didn't share it and leaned closer to Naruto's leg. Rini frowned, not quite sure what to do. She had never seen her younger sister be so quiet before. Kyo ran into the room with Kenji chasing behind him. Seeing his older sister he stopped suddenly making Kenji hit hard into his back creating a domino effect and knocking them and Rini who was standing conveniently in front of them to the floor. Rini momentarily forgetting her sister odd reaction burst into a fit of giggles along with the two boys. Tenten came into the room when they heard the loud slamming noise.

"You guys are back," Tenten smiled walking over to where the trio was standing. She leaned down to Kari's height, "How are you doing sweetie?" The young girl didn't respond grabbing a tighter hold on Naruto's pant leg. Tenten looked up at Naruto and Hinata with concern.

The day seemed to last forever. The adults all felt like they walking on eggshell all day. Kari didn't want to play with the other kids and she was glued to Naruto's side, following him in and out of every room he went to. Hinata had distracting herself with cleaning the entire house and cooking dinner. Tenten had offered to help but Hinata refused. It still amazed Tenten that she could keep the house so clean when the four kids where running around trashing it.

Around eight Hinata had showered. She changed into some night clothes knowing that she wasn't going to be up from much longer. She pulled her wet midnight blue hair into a bun on the top of her head. She was planning on tucking her kids into bed and head off to sleep herself but as she left the room Neji was coming up the stairs. "Hinata, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," She led him into Naruto's empty study. It was a complete mess but at least they would be able to talk without being interrupted or overheard by any little ears. "What did you want to talk about, Neji?"

"I think you know what I want to talk about Hianta." Neji eyes usually stern and serious, were betraying him. They were soft and revealed his confusion, concern, worry, and mix of other emotions. She didn't respond. She wasn't sure what to say."I don't understand why you did it." That sentence sucker punched her. He didn't understand why she had done it? Neji could see that Hinata was taking his statement the wrong way. "I'm glad you did it. I just don't understand why… After everything I did to you, why you did it."

"What you did to me?" She echoed uncertainly. She didn't understand for a moment. What he had done to her? He could possibly mean... That had happened so long ago. "You're not…talking about the Chunin exam are you?" The pain in his eyes told her everything. "Neji, I forgave you years ago. You can't possibly still feel guilty for that." Hinata gently placed a delicate hand on his shoulder. "As for why I did it. Putting a seal on Kenji at such an early age, or even all for that matter is just wrong! Letting them do it without even trying to stop it, that would make me just as wrong as them and….and I can't deal with that burden on my shoulders." Hinata felt the tears roll down her pale cheeks. "And you're part of my family, Neji. I would do anything I could to help you. That just what family does." Neji just watched her. Even though she had said she had forgiven him all the years ago he never really believed it. How could someone forgive so easily? Apparently Hinata Hy-Uzumaki.

"I'm guessing your father didn't see it the same way?" Neji wasn't sure what possessed him to say it. He saw the change in expression on Hinata as she had an overload of emotions fall on her.

"What father?" Was all she managed to spit out before sobs shook her body. She brought her hand up to her mouth to muffle the noise. Neji didn't have to ask, he knew exactly what she was saying. He felt guilt eat away at him. He was never there when they were young and she struggled. After he found what the main branch was all about, he wanted her to fail. But he was no longer that teenage boy. He set his hand on her shoulder much like she had done to him only minutes before but he slowly pulled her close. She sobbed into his chest and he comforted her like he should have all those years ago.

**Nara Household**

A knock on the door woke Arisa from her nap on the couch. The blonde considered just rolling back over and going to sleep but her curiosity got the best of her. Who, exactly, would come to their house a half hour after dinner? If someone needed her dad for mission they would have just come in like always. It annoyed her mom but if they didn't Shikamaru would just sleep through the knocking. Maybe, grandma and grandpa? No, now was around the time grandpa would be feeding the deer on the Nara property. Her parents' friends? They were the most reasonable possibility, she guessed.

Arisa pulled open the door and was glad she had gotten up.


	17. Ino's Baby

**_Thank you for reviewing- Kyuubi No Tenshi, XoStarcircleoX, Dani, NaruHina-loves-Cookies123, Royal Duke Armadilloer III, probehearts19, crowlady, and A Random Person 3!_**

**Nara Household**

Arisa blue eye curiously studied the visitors. "Uncle Kankuro, Uncle Gaara," She knew something big had to be up for both of her uncles to show up. Her uncle Gaara was the Kazakage of Suna just as Naruto was Hokage of Konoha, so he didn't leave the village very much. Her uncle Kankuro on the other hand, she saw much more often. When he would come to do politics stuff for Suna he always stayed with them. Shikamaru found it troublesome but put up with it because he knew, not matter what she said, Temari missed her brothers. She had been so use to seeing them every day for hours upon hours that when she moved in with him she seemed to not know what to do with herself without having to boss her brothers around. Needless to say the first few months had been particularly troublesome for Shikamaru.

Arisa and her uncle Kankuro hadn't always got along very well either. He didn't like kids and he treated her like she a baby. Normally Arisa this wouldn't bother her but he pushed it so far it made her want to prove a point. So she had pulled a few _harmless_ pranks. And after that their relationship had made a change for the better. They seemed to get closer every time he stayed over.

"Hey kid, you gonna let us in or what?" Normally Arisa would have teasingly argued but she wasn't sure about doing it in front of her uncle Gaara. So, she just let them in the house silently. Gaara didn't talk to her much and he kept his distance. It not that Arisa was afraid of him, just more cautious. And that didn't make the awkwardness of being around him any better.

She led them into the living room calling out to her mom. Then Arisa looked over the woman that was with them. She was brunette with short choppy hair, average height and slim, with dark doe eyes. She was dressed in normal Shinobi garb. For a moment she entertained the idea of her being Kankuro's girlfriend but it was quickly dismissed, the girl seemed to innocent and joyous to want anything to with puppet master. She must have been protection for Gaara.

"Arisa what have I told you about yelling in the house?" Temari scolded entering the room from the kitchen, hands planted firmly on her hips. When her icy blue eyes locked on her brothers though, the look on her face was priceless. She was literally frozen in shock.

"Wow, Temari you are pregnant. I mean really pregnant." Kankuro said eyeing her stomach. She was in a black maternal dress that had a lower cut neckline then most pregnant woman would feel comfortable with. Temari, finally comprehending what her smartass brother had just said, face turned red with anger.

"Ah, I'm sure Kankuro didn't mean it like that, Temari-san!" Arisa eyes flashed back to the brunette woman. "Pregnancy really suits you." Temari's anger drained from her body, putting her hand on her stomach as she looked over the woman before giving her a motherly smile.

"I know exactly what my idiot brother meant, Matsuri. But thank you." Temari replied dutifully shooting her Kankuro a hard look which he pointedly ignored. Temari then turned her attention to her youngest brother. "It's good to see you, Gaara." The redhead echoed his own greeting

"Is there something wrong?" She asked when they all sat down in the kitchen. "Not that I'm not happy to see you guys. It's just…Unexpected." Silence filled the room. It made the blonde uneasy. Finally Kankuro took it upon himself to answer.

"Nothing's wrong Temari." That didn't reassure her in the least. "Gaara here was just worried about you. So we figured since it's about time for the Chunin exams anyways we would just stay here until then. It would be a good break anyways." Kankuro shrugged. Temari was speechless. They all knew the Chunin exams weren't for another good two weeks at the earliest and that was just to start it. The Kazekage wouldn't need to be present for almost a month. She decided not to broach that subject.

"Why would you be worried about me? I can handle myself just fine." She didn't want her brothers to think that Konoha had made her go soft. And even if that was true, not that it was, she was still very capable of fighting for herself. Seven months pregnant or not.

"We are well aware of that, Temari." Gaara's sea foam eyes cut through Temari's blue ones. "But you are with child. That makes you more vulnerable." Temari crossed her arms at the last word, "I hadn't heard from you in quite some time and with all of the events that have been happening I was a worried. You are one of my precious people, Temari. I protect those precious to me."

Arisa, who had been eavesdropping from the living room, was shocked to hear Gaara say these words. He just didn't seem like the type to talk about his feelings.

"Temari," Shikamaru rushed into the house about a half hour later. He went into the kitchen with purpose but when he saw his brother-in-laws momentarily faltered. "Kankuro, Gaara…And Matsuri." He greeted. They all echoed their own greetings.

"Did you need something, Shikamaru?"

"Ino just had her baby."

**XXX**

Ino was glowing in the radiance of being a new mother. She was laying in the hospital bed her blonde hair framing her face in a knotted mess sticking to her forehead with sweat. Anyone could tell she was exhausted but the glow in her eyes and the tired smile on her lips showed that it was well worth the energy and pain. Ino was carefully holding a small baby wrapped in a blue blanket against her chest, her blue eyes only straying from the bundle in her arms long enough to see the Nara family and greet them.

Temari felt a bit awkward and out of place but Shikamaru felt no such unwelcome as he walked lazily to his blonde teammate's bedside, weaving through all the boxes of stuff Ino was still going through. Ino looked up at him. She slowly shifted the precious newborn into Shikamaru's experienced arms. He cradled the infant looking at the pudgy pink face. He had fine blonde hair and glazed over blue eyes. "Did everything go ok?"

"Yes," Ino looked annoyed, rolling her eyes. "Everyone was so worried that something bad was going to happen because I had such a rough pregnancy but- as it would turn out- it was perfectly normal natural birth. I went through labor so fast they didn't even have time to get Sakura. He's completely healthy though, and that's all that really matters."

"That's good. Did you guys finally decide on a name?" Shikamaru asked handing the bundle carefully back into her awaiting arms. It had been an ongoing debate between Ino and Choji on what was a good name for their first child. Ino's blue eyes brightened.

"Yeah," Shikamaru waited while Ino took a dramatic pause, to add suspense no doubt. "Nori, it means '_good son'_." Arisa walked from her spot by her mother and over to her father climbing onto the hospital bed with Ino. She leaned forward getting a glimpse of the newborn. Ino's eyes flashed over to the curious girls. "Would you like to hold him?" Arisa eyes widened.

"Can I?"

"You're going to be having a little brother of your own soon, so the practice might be a good thing." Ino patted her lap. Arisa crawled onto her lap leaning back against Ino who gently placed Nori into the younger girl's arms. Arisa cradled the baby well enough but Ino kept her arms wrapped around bother children just in case.

"Where is Choji?"

"He went to get Sakura so she can sign me out." Shikamaru looked at her warily.

"Do you think it's a good idea to leave so soon after you have given birth?" Even as he said it he could see the change in Ino blue eyes- the annoyance returned- and new that he had just started and lost the battle.

"Soon?" She spat, "I've been here for months just sitting around in a hospital bed. And why because so stupid inexperienced doctor thought I _might_ go into premature labor- which I had no sign of going into for months? No, thanks. Sakura's going to get here sign me out, and I will never be a _patient_ in this hospital again!"

**Uchiha House**

Sakura got back to her house just as the sun faded into black. She hadn't meant to stay for so long at the hospital. Nori was just so cute it almost made her- Whoa girl, don't even go there. Then of course, there was a Shinobi in critical condition arriving just as she was walking out the door. Why is it whenever she went to leave the hospital a huge case had to come in?

She walked into the living room and stopped cold. Something was wrong. She couldn't hear Takuya and Ryu arguing and or rough housing. She couldn't hear Saki complaining that she it was too early for her to be sleeping- and how exactly was she suppose to sleep with her brothers' making so much noise anyways? She didn't hear anything.

It was _quiet._

Her house was quiet. Her house was _never_ quiet. She scanned the living room with her emerald eyes. Nothing seemed to be wrong and she couldn't sense any unwanted chakra. She slipped through the house silently. Sakura was astounded to see that all three of her children were in bed fast asleep. She walked into the master bedroom. Sasuke was sitting on the bed a scroll on his lap, one hand was writing the other was holding the curse mark. "Is it still bothering you, Sasuke?"

Dark onyx eyes flashed up to meet emerald. He didn't deny it. He didn't say anything. Sakura walked over to the bed sitting down next to him curling her feet under her. She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand turning him to face her. She stroked his cheek with her thumb. She moved her hand slowly down to where his own was holding his shoulder. Her hand gently eased his much larger hand off his shoulder, with only minimum hesitation from him. Sakura moved her hand to the Mark and Sasuke flinched when her hand grazed it but didn't pull away. Her hand glowed green as she used her medical ninjutsu. Slowly the tension in Sasuke body relaxed like a huge weight had just been lifted off of his shoulders. He put his hand on top of hers.

"How did you get the kids to go to sleep?" Sakura knew that this wasn't the time to talk about the Mark. She changed the subject to something much lighter. Sakura could see the gratefulness shining in his eyes.

"I told the boys if they woke Saki up I wouldn't teach them a new jutsu I had been planning on showing them." Sakura looked at him curiously.

"Oh, but how did you manage to get Saki to sleep?" Sasuke gave her a rare soft smile, instead of his normal smirk.

"I told her if she went to sleep we would do something just the two of us tomorrow."

**I'm also not sure if you noticed but I have started the story of oneshots that have happened before TNG. It's called Kids & Kunai check it out! =D**


	18. Tough Decisions

**_Thank you for reviewing-_****_Kyuubi No Tenshi, NaruHina-loves-Cookies123, Dani, XoStarcircleoX, crowlady, A Random Person 3, and Royal Duke Armadilloer III!_**

**Uzumaki Household (2:39 AM)**

Naruto was pulled out of his dreamless sleep by sniffling. The half awake blonde rolled over careful not to disturb his still sleeping wife, he's blurry eye fixed on the source of the noise. Kari stood tears rolling down her delicate pale cheeks. "Kari," Naruto pushed himself out of bed, "What's wrong honey?" Ever night for the past week Kari had woke him up at least once. When Naruto got closer he could see what the problem was. Her pajama bottoms were soaked. Naruto walked her back to her room, helping her change out of her wet clothes and into fresh ones, stripping the sheets of the bed as well. Kari had never been much of a bed wetter. She had once accident, and Naruto had given her water before bed, and she had never done it again. Maybe that's why it got him so worried. That along with the fact that she permanently clung on him, her continious night terrors, and her refusal to talk unless absolutely necessary, worried Naruto endlessly.

"Alright Kar, let's get you back to bed." Naruto could see the instant panic wash through her, before she started crying again, hot crocodile tears running down her cheeks. He knelt back down to her height. "What's wrong?" He pushed her blonde hair back. She clutched her stomach, both arms wrapped tightly around herself. "Does your tummy hurt?" The young girl nodded. Naruto picked her up and started on his track back to his room. He pulled the covers back sliding underneath them, letting Kari curl up in his arms her head resting underneath his chin.

Naruto eyes on him and he turned to see Hinata staring at him. She looked at her daughter then up at him her eyes clearly telling him what he already knew but never voiced: _No more putting it off._

**Uchiha Residence (10:37 AM) **

Saki was practically bouncing with enthusiasm. She was ready to go, a day with her dad, and only her dad! No Takuya. No Ryu. She loved her brothers but to be honest she was jealous of their relationship with their father. She wanted some time with their dad too. Was that so wrong?

Sakura smiled at her daughter, the girl was just about glowing. Sasuke walked down the stairs, sliding what Sakura could only guess as a Kunai in his pocket. Better safe than sorry. He stopped in front of the pink haired child. "You ready to go?" Saki smiled hugely, nodding.

"Yeah!" She ran sliding across the floor, sitting down to pull on her sandals. Sasuke chuckled walking over to Sakura kissing her softly.

"We won't be gone late." Sasuke assured her.

"Have fun." Sakura smiled. Takuya and Ryu who were sitting at the table looked up at their father.

"Where are you going, dad?" Ryu asked. He wasn't aware that they had any training planned for today. Not that he minded he was psyched to learn the new Jutsu that Sasuke had promised to teach them. Takuya was also look curiously at his father. Sasuke's onyx eyes flashed over to the boys.

"To town," He said simply. Both boys perked up. Going to town with their father always proved to be a fun experience. Mostly because he took them to the Uzumaki Mansion and Naruto always seemed to make things entertaining. "With your sister. Be good for your mother and I teach you that new Jutsu tomorrow." With that Sasuke left with his daughter. Takuya and Ryu looked at each other as the door closed behind their father and sister.

"You boys are stuck with me today." Sakura smiled leaning onto the table.

**Uzumaki Household**

Naruto walked down the stairs trying not to trip with how close Kari was walking next to him. He had tried to get her to play with her siblings and cousin to no avail. She seemed disinterested in everything that kids did. She wouldn't even wear her hair ribbon anymore. After a one-sided agreement with Hinata- which wasn't really an argument because he had lost before he had lost the fight even before it begun- and now he was on his way to take Kari to see Ino. He wasn't looking forward to it. "Naruto,"

The blonde in question turned, glad for a distraction even if it was only for a minute. "What's up Neji?"

The Hyuga smile politely at him, "I just wanted to thank you for letting my family stay here. I know it's been a bit, ah, chaotic." Naruto gave him a halfhearted smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He was tired. Not sleeping and the consent worrying was wearing on him making him look years older.

"No problem." He meant it too. It was ideal timing but family was family, right? Besides Neji always knew how to give space and not over step his bounds, unlike a cocky Uchiha that thought he owned the place.

"I also wanted to let you know that we'll be out of your house soon." This caught the wavering attention of the Uzumaki.

"You're not planning on going back to the Hyuga compound are you?" _Because that would piss me off._

Neji shook his head, "No, we won't be going back there. I found a new place, in a week the owner said he would have all his stuff out and we'd be able to get settled in." Naruto smiled a real smile.

"That's great Neji. And I'm not just saying that because it's getting you out of my house either."

**Middle of Konoha**

Sasuke was walking down the street with Saki beside him. They had left the house almost a half hour ago and they had been walking in silences since. Sasuke knew that this would be a different experience. He hadn't taken Saki out by herself since before she could walk. Now he wished that he could think of something to say. Saki had since lost her enthusiasm and seemed to have taken a turn towards awkwardness. Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was walking next to him arms in front of her hands clasped together fiddling with her fingers. Sasuke could help but see Sakura in the pink haired child.

A couple more step of silences and Sasuke knew that he had to say _something_ or this day, just him and Saki, was going to end on a sour note. "Are you hungry?" A basic question but it would suffice. Saki faltered a step surprised by the sudden question. A smile lit up her face.

"Yeah," She stopped looking up at him. "When are we going to eat?"

"We'll find a place now. What do you want?" Sasuke watched his daughter as she paused to think about this, tilting her head to the side pressing her lips together.

"What about BBQ?" Saki said finally, looking up at him for approval. Sasuke was a bit surprised by this request. They didn't eat much BBQ at the Uchiha household. It wasn't that they didn't like, they did. Just a bad experience when Takuya and Ryu were young. The mess the two terrors had made was horrendous. After cleaning that mess up for days, Sakura swore she would _never_ do it again. She was true to her words. The only time they had it was every once in a while that Sakura was sent out of the village on a mission and Sasuke didn't want to cook. He didn't know that Saki enjoyed it so much. His stomach clenched, _Is there anything about her that you do know?_

**Akimichi Residence **

Naruto sat on the Akimichi's couch, with Kari sitting practically on his lap, waiting for Ino to be finished feeding Nori. Choji offered them something to eat which Naruto had declined. His stomach was in knots; he was sure if he ate anything he would just throw it back up. A couple minutes later Ino walked in. Her hair in a messy ponytail, most of it fell out at some point and was now hanging messily around her face, her clothes were baggy and unflattering but Naruto could still see the glow. The maternal glow, the one that made even the most exhausted woman look amazing. He knew the glow well; Hinata always seemed to have it.

"Just give me one second," Ino gave him a tired smile which he returned knowing full well how it went with a new baby in the house. Ino started rewrapping the blanket around the newborn before carefully handing him to Choji. Ino walked over to them, "And how have you been sweetheart?" Ino asked sitting gracefully down on the coffee table in front of the couch the Uzumaki's were sitting on. Kari leaned more into her father's side shrugging. Ino blue eyes analyzed her every movement. Ino knew that this wasn't easy for Naruto. She could tell that he still didn't want to believe this was actually happening. "Naruto," She nodded over to the hallway and got up. Naruto gave Kari's arm a squeeze. He walked over to Ino. They stood in the hallway, a far enough distance that Kari couldn't hear what they were say but could still see them. Naruto told her what had been going on since Kari left the hospital. "Alright," Ino ran a hand through her locks, "You should go to the Hokage Tower."

"What-Why?" Naruto asked baffled. Ino rolled her blue orbs at him.

"You are Hokage, don't you have work to do? You can't keep handing over your job to others forever." Naruto went to object but Ino cut him off before he could say anything. "I need to see Kari by herself to get a better idea of what is going on." She raised her hand as Naruto opened his mouth, "If you stay Kari will continue to use you as a shield. And it's not helping her Naruto, it only making it worse."

**Konoha Streets **

Sasuke smiled as he listened to Saki ramble on about virtually nothing. Once they had started eating the conversation had gradually started picking up. He hadn't realized that there was so much to know about such a young child. Sasuke was pulled out of his musing by Saki, "Daddy, what's going on over there?" Sasuke's eyes followed where Saki was pointing to. A group of people were huddled around two boys that were fighting. Two teenage boys- Genin. Sasuke figured he should probably break them up.

"Just two childish Genin. Stay here Saki, I'll be right back." Sasuke walked over to them, they seemed pretty harmless. Nothing like the fights he and Naruto had when they were teens. But Sasuke had underestimated the stupidity of the angry, immature teenage boys. The brown haired one pulled out a Kunai and threw at the other one. The aim was spot on but the other Genin easily dodged it. Sasuke didn't think much of it at first, until he saw the path it was flying. It went straight passed the boy and had taken a beeline to the person behind him. Saki. He knew he couldn't get to her fast enough. He was fast but he hadn't noticed in time. Hadn't thought about the direction or the dangerousness of a Kunai- to him it wasn't really a danger, just a nuisance really. But for a three year old girl with no Shinobi training, it wasn't only dangerous it was _deadly_.

Thunk

The Kunai lodged itself into the wood of the house in the exact spot where Saki's shoulder had just been. The pinkhaired girl had sidestepped mere seconds before the Kunai had hit. Saki turned looking at the Kunai with wide eyes before looking back at her father.

Sasuke seeing that Saki was alright relief flooded his body but it was quickly replaced with anger of his own. He grabbed the two idiots by the back of their shirts and knocked their heads together. He yelled at the two boys, knocking their heads together. His curse mark prickled. "Daddy," Sasuke paused, dropped the two idiots onto the ground going over to Saki, who was now standing in front of them. He kneeled down to her height, grabbing her shoulders his onyx eyes flashing her over. He knew the Kunai hadn't hit her but he couldn't stop himself from making sure. "I'm ok daddy, honest." Saki assured him in all her innocence. He pulled her into his chest and scooped her up in his arms carrying her over to a nearby bench. He set her down on it, crouching down in front of her.

"Saki, where did you learn to dodge like that?"

**Akimichi House**

Naruto came back to the Akimichi house about an hour after he dropped Kari off. Naruto wasn't going to lie the time by himself was welcomed but that didn't stop him from the constant worrying about his daughter.

The second he entered the door Kari was clinging to him again with tear running down her cheeks. Ino walked to him a couple second later. Her face was morphed into a mask of concern. "Just tell me." Ino sighed.

"She didn't tell me anything really." Ino crossed her arms over her chest. If Ino looked tired before it was nothing compared to now. Naruto was sure if Ino wasn't leaning against the wall she collapse.

"So, what now?"

"Well there is one other option," Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, "But I don't think you'll like it." He looked down at his daughter. This wasn't a conversation that he wanted to have while Kari was standing right here listening to their every word. So he told her to go to the bathroom before they left. Kari hesitated, and then headed to the bathroom with one last look at them she closed the door. Naruto nodded for Ino to continue. "I could use a Jutsu to seal her memories." Naruto shook his head turning to rest against the doorframe.

"Has it really come to that?" He asked his side to her, his eyes on the bathroom door. Naruto could feel the weight of her eyes on him. He was sure they were filled to the brim with sympathy and pity.

"You tell me," A sigh, "She will always be haunted by whatever happened if we don't. It will affect everything in her life. She will slowly get over it but it will never be gone completely. Kari will never be the girl she used to be. We can wait it out but…I can't promise anything."

"Damn it!" Naruto said slamming his fist against the wall. He turned back to face Ino. "Could you see what happened before you sealed her memories?" Ino looked down away from Naruto gaze. She had figured he would ask that. "Could you?" Naruto repeated with more force.

"Yes, but do you really want to know? I know it killing you inside but knowing what happened won't make you feel any better!"

"I _have_ to know! I have to know what that bastard did to her. I'm not expecting it to make me feel better! But I have to know what that asshole did to my daughter before I go see him. I have to!" Naruto voice had gained momentum until he was near yelling.

"Ok," Ino turned and began walking to her room. _I still think it's a bad idea though,_ she thought to herself.


	19. Memories

**_Thank you for reviewing- Kyuubi No Tenshi, NaruHina-loves-Cookie123, Hinanaru for eva, A Random Person 3, Dani, XoStarciceloX, probehearts19, Naruhina4EVA, Royal Duke Armadilloer III, Dance dance dance. _**

**Uchiha Household**

Sasuke held his Katana, the blade felt natural in his hands even though it had been years since he picked it up. After he had come back to Konoha he promised that it wouldn't be bathed in innocent blood again. And to make absolutely sure that it never happened again, Sasuke never carried the blade. But here he was holding it in position, his daughter standing in front of him holding her own much smaller blade.

When Saki had revealed to him that she had been learning how to sword fight he hadn't been sure how to react. He was speechless. This seemed to disappoint Saki. She then went on to tell him that she was doing really good but still going through the basics. Sasuke wanted to see just what his daughter knew and he knew the most reasonable way to find out was just to do a light sparring. She had to be pretty good to be able to dodge that Kunai. Saki stood in stance across from him. When he first asked her if she would show him what she had learned she looked nervous. But now she seemed calm and focused on what she was about to do.

Sasuke took a slow and deliberate step forward moving his Katana in the same fashion. Saki easily intercepted the blade with her own. Sasuke repeated the motions gradually gaining more speed and adding more force. Saki's defensive moves were precise and fluid. It was quite remarkable. He knew that she would be an exceptional sword wielder when she got older and could move faster. The only thing was she hadn't even attempted an offensive move. And that wasn't the only strange thing. The way she was moving, the steps. They were familiar. Like he had seen them somewhere before…

_Thunk._

Sasuke was abruptly forced from his thoughts. He looked down at Saki who was looking up at him worry shining in her eyes. "Daddy, you ok?" The Uchiha in question leaned down and picking up the blade that Saki had flung away when she disarmed him while he had been lost in his thoughts.

"You could be a quite a swordsmen someday." To most, this would have been a bit discouraging after all the work then had put into learning. It wasn't a great complement. Most would have found it bland, sarcastic even. But Saki could hear what most wouldn't; pride. He was proud of her. And that was plenty for her; she was wearing a bright smile. "Let's see if dinner is done." Saki nodded and rushed next to him as he sheathed his blade.

**Yamanaka Interrogations Building**

Ino know that she probably shouldn't be doing such a strong Jutsu after have a baby not even a two weeks earlier but she couldn't let anybody else do it. This was Kari they were talking about. She couldn't let one of her family members shift through her memories. It just didn't seem right. Even if she didn't want to do it, and she didn't, she knew she would feel even worse if she didn't.

She walked back into the front room. Naruto was already there with Kari holding on his arm tightly. Ino tried to read his face but it was impossible. Ino looked down at Kari, the girl looked terrified. Ino wonder what Naruto had told her. She pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind. It was best that they just got this over with. Quickly.

"Hey sweetheart, why don't you come with me?" Ino crouched down to her height offering her hand. The young blonde looked up at her not hesitating to take her hand in her much smaller one. Ino lead her to a hallway, shooting Naruto one last look over her shoulder. His eyes didn't meet hers eyes, they were target locked on Kari.

Ino led Kari through the hallway and stopped at one of the rooms opening the door. It was normally an interrogation room. So, Ino had to um, modify it a bit. She picked Kari up and set her in the tall plush office chair, that she had stole from her father's office. She sat across from her in a smaller stool. She was just about to tell her to close her eyes and count back from ten when the young girl spoke.

"Aunt Ino," Ino let the chakra she was forming release giving the child her undivided attention. Kari looked down at her lap, playing with her fingers. Silence hung heavily in the air for what seemed like eternity. Kari eyes met Ino shining an impeccable shade of lavender. "My daddy doesn't need to know _everything_." Ino blue eyes widen and her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, as she tried to find something to reply with. "I heard you and daddy talking about it. He seems really mad." Kari's eyes fell back to her lap as she shifted awkwardly in the chair.

"He wasn't mad at you." Ino finally regaining her brain function, place a hand on Kari's shoulder. "He was just scared." Kari's eyes met Ino's.

"Scared?" She echoed a bit unbelieving.

"Yes, Kari. Your dad isn't mad at you. He just so afraid of what was happening to you and he is hurting for you. He loves you so much." Kari's eyes starting filling with tears.

"I don't want to upset daddy." Tears started leaking down her pale cheeks.

"I know honey, I know." Ino wrapped her arms around the Kari's small frame. Kari curled into Ino's arms letting tears fall willingly. Ino just held Kari in her arms a million thoughts running through the new mother's mind along with a lot of befuddled emotions. It was a sensation that Ino had never experienced before and never wish to experience again. "Come on Kari, let's go talk to your dad, I'm not doing this, not like this-"

"No," Kari pulling back her red rimmed eyes boring into Ino's.

"Kari, we need to talk to your dad."

"No! No, Aunt Ino, I don't want to remember. I want to forget, then everything can go back to normal and everyone will be happy again! I don't want to be afraid no more." Ino stared at the child in wonder. She had no idea what she was supposed to do in this situation. "My daddy just doesn't need to know everything." Kari eyes plead with her to just accept her choice. Ino sat there thinking for a moment, but in the end she knew what she had to do because it was _Kari's _choice not her father's. They were her mermories.

_Xxx_

_Stars. That was the only thing she could see. Millions of bright dots of white shining brightly surround by a black blanket of sky. _Ino felt no fear, just wonder and a bit of tiredness, so Kari had yet to have a reason to be worried. It was one of the things Ino hated about this Jutsu, she felt everything the person felt. _After a few minutes there was a prickle at the back of her neck. She sat up, looking around but all she saw was the same stretch of night. She pushed herself up, "Is somebody there?" Her eyes flashed around the area again. Nothing. "Oh, well." She mumbled to herself as she moved towards the edge of the rooftop to begin to climb back down the fire escape to her window. Something, she couldn't see what grabbed her knocking the air out of her chest. She tried to push away but it was like try to move a brick wall, impossible. She went to scream but a gloved hand covered her mouth._

_Xxx_

_She was in a small room, on a hard mattress that was laying on the floor. Everything was blurry, and dark. She couldn't see anything. _

_Then a blank. A long dark blank. _

_She forced her eyes open. She was in a new much bigger room. She was sitting in a chair, her wrists were tied to the arms of the chair and the skin of her arm was red and itchy. She tried to slide her wrist from underneath the rope, but all it accomplished was making her wrist burn. "I'm afraid that just isn't going to work." A voice said. She froze, her eyes searching the room for the owner of the voice. A man stepped around her chair and stood in front of her. He reminded her of a doctor. He was short, with gray hair and a mustache wearing a white lab coat. His eyes were a cold black covered by glasses. If she would have just seen him walking down the street she wouldn't have thought anything about it. But his eyes, the way they were boring into her made her twist in her seat, trying to pulled her wrist free of their restraints._

"_Let me go! My daddy will find me!" She screamed. The man just shook his head sadly. He walked over to one of the tables grabbing a syringe. He walked back over to her. Fear filled all of her sense as she pressed her back as against the back of the chair. The man walked over pulling her shirt sleeve up just as he was about to stick the needle in her vein, she kicked him in the groin hard; so hard that her own foot started to hurt. The man winced letting out a long string of profanities and he feel to his knees. Encouraged and adrenaline pumping through her body, she began struggling harder. She had almost pulled one arm free when the man recovered. The look in his eyes was now murderous. He backhanded her on the cheek. He then leaned down grabbing the syringe and used his weight to hold her legs and then stuck the needle into her vein pushing the fluids into body. Kari screamed, and kept screaming, trying to kick him and kept thrashing around the whole time. When whatever was in syringe started pumping through her body, quicker than normal thanks to the adrenaline, things started feeling weird. She could feel the chakra in her body being forced up into her eyes. Her eyes she blinked, everything looked different. She could see lines through the man's body that made up his chakra system. And her sight kept shift father away then closer. She couldn't control it. It made her dizzy and like she was going to throw up. She heard the man whisper, "Remarkable," As her vision went to black. _

_Xxx_

_Hallways. There were a million of them. She had got out of the chair fifteen minutes ago and she still couldn't find her way out this endless amaze of hallways. Why couldn't she just find the way out? Where was her daddy? Shouldn't he have found her by now? Why wasn't he here? Didn't he care? What if that man was right and he didn't even know she was gone? What if he never came for her? She wanted her daddy she wanted him now. Where was he? _

_Daddy!_

_Xxx_

_It was dark. Endless black. It wasn't as scary as it use to be. It was almost welcome now. No pain, no hurt, just dark. What's that light? No, I don't want to wake up. I'm so tired. Wait, Uncle Shikamaru? _

_She forced her eyes open. Her eyes were hazy and unfocused. "Hey, it's ok Kari. You're going to be ok. Where are gonna get you back home." _

_Home? Yeah, that sounded better then dark. _

_Xxx_

"Kari, can you hear me?" Kari blinked opening her eyes. It was bright, very bright. She rubbed her eyes and then looked up at the blonde woman in front of her. "Aunt Ino? What going on?" Her head felt fuzzy.

"You fell asleep. Come on, your dad is here to pick you up." The girl slid of the chair groggily. Ino wasn't surprised it was an effect of the Jutsu. Ino started leading her back to the room Naruto was waiting in. When Kari saw her dad, she walked over next to him but didn't latch onto him, instead smiled sleepily up at him raising her arms up in a motion to want to be held.

Naruto obliged, cradling her against his chest. Kari nestled her head on his shoulder her forehead resting against his neck. She was back asleep in seconds. Naruto looked over at Ino.

"It's perfectly normal for her to be tired, especially if she wasn't sleeping well." Ino answered his silent question.

"And." Naruto prompted. Ino still sick to her stomach with what she had seen was still hoping that he would change his mind about knowing.

He hadn't.

So, Ino told him editing out Kari's fears about Naruto not searching for her. Kari was right, he didn't need to know that. The look on his face, Ino couldn't describe what it was. Naruto didn't say much before he left and that was fine by her. She was exhausted..

**XXX**

At 11:37 Naruto showed up at Konoha's holding chambers. At 11:39 the camera's in cell 47 was turned off. Naruto exited the cell at 12:33 the next morning. At 12:43 cell 47 was declared permanently off limits.

**The Revamp is officially done (It took me about 3 days nonstop work but well worth it), now I will start working on new chapters again! Yay! If you have read this before, you don't have to re-read it all- unless you want to- it has all the same main elements with minor tweaking. And a lot of sentence editing, and grammar mistakes fixed, it should be a much smoother read now! **

**Please review if you're excited for the first new chapter! I hope to have it out by next weekend. **


	20. Time Skip- 7 Years Later

**Time Skip**

**Seven Years Later**

The young girl threw her head back and inhaled deeply, the smell of the Leaf Village had been missed greatly. So much different than the brisk cold of where she had spent so many months training. It was drier, warmer, inviting, pulling her in and embracing her. She bounced on her toes, trying to suppress the part of her that wanted to launch herself through the gates and run through the town. Instead she looked up at the older man that stood to her left. "Are you glad to be home, young one?"

"Yep," The pinkhaired girl popped her P loudly. With the rigid ruling of the Land of Iron no longer held above her she let her childish habits overcome her. They were so serious there, nonstop. It made everything so bland. Even speech seemed to be monotone. The older man frowned disapprovingly,

"Falling into old habits so soon, Saki?" But the young Uchiha could see the amused glint in her papa's eyes. For as uptight as the older man could be when it came to her training time, she could tell that after he spent so much time in the Leaf Village he could see how ridiculous some of the traditions his old land were. Even he seemed tense after spending so much time there. The strictness of the places was finally, slowly melting away with the sight of their beloved Village. "Ah, I don't suppose he's here for me." A jabbing of his thumb to the side of the gate had Saki turning to a very welcome sight. Before she could control her impulse her feet were propelling her forward. She pushed up on her toes throwing her arms around broad shoulders. A chuckle sounded as she was lifted off the ground, hugged tightly before being gently set back on her feet. She held on for a moment longer, and then pushed his chest forcing him back.

"Jeez, have you grown again?" Ryu Uchiha had indeed grown a few inches in the absence of his sister. At thirteen he was still growing into his manhood. Getting more handsome as the years passed. Many girls in the village had noticed, and with his older brother Takuya's lack of interest dating, had started flocking to the younger Uchiha. In turn Ryu had gone through quite a number of girls since he left the Academy, unabashedly. He wore a white high collared shirt with the Uchiha fan over a standard black fishnet shirt, black pants and sandals. His blue hair had darkened a few shades and grown out to his shoulders. His Hitai-ate was tied securely to his forehead.

"Nah, I think you've just shrunk Saki!" Ryu teased his green eyes glinting playfully. She pouted, drawing away from him. He noticed she was still in her Samurai training attire. She was from head to toe in crisp white. The only added color being her pink hair which was pulled neatly into a bun on the top of her head with plain hairpins. A sword sheathed on her side. It hid the more childish part of her and smoothed it over with a stricter and wise cover of a training warrior. It was a strange though for his baby sister who, he knew, personality wise was quite the contrary. She is excitable, cheerful, a talker, and could be so very loud. Not to say she wasn't a great fighter, and yes, swordswoman when the time called for it.

Because of their likeness in behavior they had developed quite the bond. Ryu had been closer with his brother when they were younger. They were close in age and it had always seemed to be the two of them, until Saki had come along. At first maybe he resent her; not liking her just on principle. But they thought too much alike. Having the same humor and often looking at things from the same perspective, something that seemed undoable with his brother Takuya, he found it impossible not to like her. Takuya was too serious too often. He was uptight and seemed predisposed to be good at everything he tired. Making everything look effortless, while Ryu felt like he always had to work three times as hard to be where his brother could so easily be. It was exhausting, leading him to the presence of his easygoing sister. Their mother often told them they spoke a different language around each other. Only ever saying half sentences and laughing before the punch lines making them seem unnecessary. "Is papa coming over for dinner?"

"No, he said that he was going to head home because he was tired. But I think that Ms. Sora is coming by and he just wants some alone time with her." In mutual silent agreement they began walking back to the Uchiha compound talking about what had been happing in the village and how training was going. They were feet away from their house and practically in tears from laughing so hard when the door swung open and Takuya exited. His handsome face was pinched in anger cutting off the laughter abruptly.

Takuya looked the same as when she had left. His hair was buzzed short, haitai-ate secured to his forehead, wearing the traditional Flask jacket. His posture stiff and impenetrable, holding an air of superiority that often was mistaken for arrogance. Saki learned while she was away that he had passed the Jonin exams. With the work ethic-all work, no play- she wasn't surprised that he had ascended the ranks so quickly. Takuya strode pasted them barely acknowledging his younger sisters return home. Onyx eyes briefly meeting was all that was received as he left the compound.

"Are Takuya and dad still not getting along?" Saki asked as her eyes followed her brothers retreating form. A hand rested on her back and pushed her forward to the house. She trudged forward, enthusiasm lost.

"Don't worry about it. You know how stubborn Takuya and dad can be. Nether wants to give an inch."

"Do you even know what their arguing about?" His silence said everything. They walked into the house taking off their shoes. Saki had just taken the first barefooted step into the living room when something hit into her chest. An automatic smile came to her lips as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around the little body of her three year old brother Daisuke and the last of the Uchiha siblings. His hair was a vivid blue, more vibrant then anyone one else in there family. "Did you miss me?"

"We all did." A gentle voice had her turning around. Saki rushed over to her mother and hugged her tightly. Sasuke, who had silently come back downstairs after hearing the entering of his children, was trying to relax after his trying time with his eldest child watched the two women in his life.

Sakura was beautiful and aging with integrity. She had grown her hair out over the last few years and now came down to the middle of her back and was currently tied in a loose braid. Still in clothes from her day working at the hospital, she was wearing black pants and high heeled boots with a white unzipped sleeveless shirt over a dark red top.

Sakura held her daughter closely, telling her how much she missed her. Nimble fingers started pulling the pins out of her daughter's hair, letting her hair down to just above her shoulder. Saki's hands went up to her head massage her scalp as the tightness of the bun was released. Sakura pointed to him and Saki whipped around and gave him her best smile. He let the tension slip from him at the genuine of the gesture as she pranced over to him.

**Training Ground 10**

Tenten was walking with Kenji to find Neji at the training grounds. He had planned a sparring match with Lee and they had planned on going out for a family dinner afterwards. As they approached Tenten saw a figure standing to the side and upon further inspection saw that it was Kagura. She figured Naruto must have come out here to spar with Neji as well and Kagura had come to drag him back to his office to get him to do his paperwork. But she didn't sense his chakra signature, just the two of her former teammates. Kenji didn't seem to be put off in the least as he walked over and greeted her.

Kenji Hyuga's genes still strongly presented themselves. With dark hair that he chopped short, and his lighter skin color and pale eyes. He looked like Neji as a child, and was just as strong willed. At eight he was a master of getting out of trouble which was a good thing considering his best friends were his cousin Kyo who never ceased to get in trouble, and Kiba Inzuka's wild child Koga. The three were known for getting in detention from disrupting class and than for skipping detention. Tenten couldn't count the number of time she had to go talk to the Academy and would be sat down in a room with Naruto, Hinata, and usually Kanna Inuzuka more often than Kiba. It miffed the teachers that none of the parents really seemed concerned, since they usually ended up catching up in the principal's office. It didn't surprise her that none of them really saw much concern with it, all having their own discipline methods. Hinata was the only one that surprised her by being so okay with it and even asked her about it when the mystery became too much. Hinata had laughed and reminded her how much trouble Naruto, the current Hokage, had gotten into as a child and they were his children. Besides her house had never been cleaner.

"Kagura,"Tenten greeted, "Is Naruto around?"

"Ah, no," The woman smiled back at her shifting nervously, "I'm, um, actually I'm waiting for Lee." Tenten blinked not quite believing what she had just heard.

"I didn't realize." A blush came to Kagura's cheeks, her eyes downcasting. "Oh! I didn't mean it like that! The age difference really doesn't bother me! Ah, not that there is much of an age difference! I mean there is a slight age difference but-"

"Tenten," A stern male voice called. Her teeth clicked as she closed her mouth stopping herself from putting her foot any farther in her mouth. Kenji smiled at sweat soaked father. He ran until he was only a couple feet away from him and got into his fighting stance. Neji nodded at his unspoken request and started a very light sparring with his son and cool down for himself.

"Yosh, the power of youth is incredible!" Lee ambled over to the two women coming to rest at Kagura's side. "I'm sorry! I didn't make you wait too long did I?"

"Ah, no. Besides it a beautiful day, I'm glad I got to spend some of it outside." With the job she had acquired, Tenten believed that Kagura was genuinely happy to be outside. Kagura's skin was very pale and was only enhanced by her dark hair and eyes. Her skin seemed to already be getting pink, whether that was from the sun or her blushing was anybody's guess.

"Yes it is! Maybe we should find somewhere to eat outside for lunch!" Lee then turned to his female teammate. "Would you and Neji like to join us?"

"Oh," Tenten looked at her to boys out in the field. Neji would probably want a shower before they went anywhere and they should probably talk. And she got a sneaking suspicion that the new couple before her wanted some alone time anyways and Lee was just trying to be polite. "Not this time Lee. I'm not sure how long were going to be here for anyways."

"It wouldn't be a problem to wait."

"No really Lee," Tenten knowing that Lee wouldn't back down, quickly turned the tables on him. "Kagura has already been waiting for you for some time and I bet she is hungry." Lee's eyes widen as the idea went through his head and then he was turning to face the younger woman.

"Right, then we should be going! The power of youth is nothing on an empty stomach!" Lee took Kagura's hand and started on the path back to the village. Tenten watched them go uncertain of what she thought of the couple.

"You're staring," Tenten leaned into her husband's embrace, not minding his sweat soaked shirt pressing against her back. "You don't like them together?"

"It's not that, I'm just shocked I guess. Lee's never really dated before. I guess I should be grateful. I was worried that he would never get over Sakura. Even after Sasuke came back and they got together he was sure that they wouldn't work. He didn't really give up into after Sakura had Takuya and even then he still seemed to pine after her. I was worried that he wouldn't ever get a chance at a real relationship because he was so stuck on her."

"They have only been dating for a month but they seem happy enough." Tenten tensed in his arms and Neji knew that he had said something wrong. Tenten twisted in his arms, her eyebrow twitching in anger.

"You knew they were dating and you didn't say anything!"

"I didn't know I was supposed to." Neji nonchalant voice only infuriated the brunette even more.

"Lee was dating and you didn't think that maybe you should tell me?"

"It really didn't seem important. Beside it was Lee's business and you have a tendency of meddling."

"Tendency of meddling!" Tenten echoed, "You listen here Hyuga-" Tenten went off on her rant that Neji quickly lost track of. Tenten could speed talk with the best of women and when mad it only seemed worse. If he concentrated hard enough he could usually understand and even sometime participate in the argument but most of the time he found himself unable to do so. Because his wife was undeniably hot when she was angry and that made reason seem unnecessary. Besides she would eventually get it all out and calm down enough to have a rational conversation afterwards. It was that way when they were teammates and it was still that way now that they were married and had a family. He kept expression neutral as his eyes appraised her body. Her cheeks were flushed with anger, her brown hair pulled up into two buns on either side of her head covered with red bun covers. She wore a matching traditional Kimono that pulled in the middle where stomach was enlarging. The pregnancy had been a shock. They talked about having another child after Neji had gotten over his awkwardness with Kenji but ultimately decided that having another child just wasn't in the cards for them, that is- until it was.

Tenten had stopped talking and was now starting at him expectantly. Neji was saved from having to respond when their son jogged up to them slightly out of breath from running around the perimeter of the training grounds. "Are we going to eat now?"

**Inuzuka Household**

"Take them off and hose down. I swear Koga Inuzuka if you get mud on these floors you will be the one scrubbing them, you hear me!"Kanna yelled from the kitchen. The young brunette sighed, how did she do that? He hadn't even made it off the mat. He opened the door, "Taimaru too!"His ninken ears sagged. The pair headed out back to the hose. Koga stripped down to his boxers and turned on the hose. Taimaru whined, tucked tail and ran the other direction.

"Are you worried?" Kanna leaned against the kitchen counter, whipping her hands on a towel.

"Not really," Kiba pulled his jacket off and threw it over the kitchen chair. He sat down, pushing back to rock the chair onto two legs.

"So this is normal then?"

"I mean, it's not common but there isn't an exact age. It's just whenever the kid is ready." Kanna crossed her arms over her chest biting her lip. "Come here." The brunette pushed off the counter and closed the distance between the two. She stopped inches in front of him. Kiba put his hands on either hip and swiftly pulled her down to straddle his lap. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. His arms slipped around her waist clasping under her butt and she set her on his shoulders.

"It's just Amaya got Ah-Un when she was just two and Koga got Taimaru even younger. Kaoru is six now and still nothing." Her hands rubbed up and down Kiba's shoulders and biceps. He leaned forward kissing the side of her neck.

"Don't worry so much. Trust me it will all work out." He mumbled against her skin. "Speaking of our kids, where is Amaya?"

"Bathroom," Kanna ran her fingers through Kiba's thick hair. "She's been in there for quite some time too." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "I love you." Kiba stood up holding her, her feet off the ground kissed her hard on her lips. He set her on her on her feet and smacked her behind.

"I love you too, baby."

**Hokage Tower**

"Gah! How can there still be this much left!" The blonde Hokage pulled at his locks frustrated.

"Let's get some ramen then!" Kari's voice rang loudly from the doorway throughout the office. Naruto didn't even stop to think as he jumped to his feet and agreed. It was a quick walk with not much talking both think about the delicious ramen they would soon be feasting on. Conversation didn't start to flow until they both got to their second bowls and it dawned on Naruto that Kari should still be in Academy.

"We got out early today because of the field trip to the hospital, ya know!" They were learning first aid skills and wanted to show Medical Justu. Kari figured it was probably because there was still a lack of this type of Shinobi, though it had increased in recent years.

"Ah, right, of course." Naruto ran his hand through his hair. With all the things he had to make decisions about the Academy wasn't the highest. Hinata had taken to the care of the educational aspect of it. She seemed to enjoy it, and kept everything running smoothly. She didn't really ask him things so much as tell him what was going on nowadays.

Kari slurped down her second bowl and raised it up, declaring loudly she would like another. Naruto smiled, her personality was so much like his own. It was like getting to see himself as a child through somebody else's eyes. So vibrant, like the hellish nightmare of her kidnap was just that, a nightmare to haunt them in their waking hours. He was never happier with his decision to erase the event from her past.

Kari was growing up so fast, no longer the small, chubby baby with blonde hair so fine it was barely there at all. It hair had thickened and taken a more auburn coloring, not nearly as dark as his mother's, but a deep strawberry blonde cut into a short pixie cut covered by a dark bandana with only her short fringe covering her forehead.

"Naruto is here, shocker." The blonde in question turned around questioningly.

"Ah, Ino and Nori what brings you here, or could you just not stay away for Ichiraku's either?" Ino sat down next to Naruto while Nori opted to sit next to Kari.

"We thought we would try something a little different for dinner." She dismissed, before ordering for both her and Nori. Kari looked at Ino before turning to Nori.

"She cut her hair?" Nori nodded in response, eyeing his mother's short blonde hair. She had copped her ponytail off a week ago and had recently stopped even putting it in a ponytail.

"She's been going crazy about this doing things different thing. I think she's losing it." He mumbled under his breath.

**10:46PM At The Gate**

"Are you happy to be back?"

Shikamaru took the sight of the Leaf Village, "Yeah, it's good to be home." Temari looked at her husband and felt guilty. It was her that had made his home a place they only visited when they had missions to do so. But they were back now, back to stay.

Temari felt a weight press against her thigh, and looked down at her son Asuma who was doing everything in his power to stay awake. His eyes half lidded and a yawn stretching at his lips. Her sharp eyes next found Arisa who was blissfully asleep on her father's back. Temari squeezed Asuma hand before letting it go and picking him up, the six year old groaned in protest but his body seemed unable to deny its need for sleep. A little arm wrapped around her neck and snuggled into her shoulder.

"Should we inform Naruto that were here?"

"How troublesome," Shikamaru released one arm that was holding his daughter on his back and wrapped his arm around is wife, "Why bother? He's probably asleep. Let's just head for the house. We'll go see him in the morning."

**I'm back! ;) I just couldn't give up this story. It's my baby! I just want you guys to know that I'm going to be moving soon to my friends. They don't have internet or cable, so I can't say for sure, but I think I will be doing a lot of writing while I'm there. **

**Please review! This was just getting reacquainted with most of the characters. Next chapter you should see the rest of them and get to see more of the plot bunnys! **

**Ps. I'm not sure if all my chapters are going to be this long or if I'm going to update more frequently. I guess it just depends. **


End file.
